I'm Gonna Be Strong
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: She loved too fiercely to never be broken. Her sister hurt her eventually and HE had already disregarded her. What happens when Elisaveta Petrova realises she was wrong? That there was more to her story than just unrequited love? Elijah/OC with Damon/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I am simply playing with them. I do own Elisaveta Petrova though.**

At a castle surrounded by beautiful countryside and lavish gardens, a birthday party was being held in honour of a wealthy Lord that was rumoured to be looking for a young woman to take as a wife. Those of high propriety gathered to both welcome and bid happy birthday to the mysterious host that no one had yet witnessed amongst the partygoers. Talking with several older noblemen and women was a young female of about eighteen years of age. Her long black hair was in a complicated up-do with a few artfully loose curls framing her heart shaped face. She had stunning chocolate brown eyes that danced with the laughter reflected on her upturned pink lips. Her exotic skin looked darker in the low lighting than it really was and the shadows added mystery to her features. Her narrow yet gently curved frame was covered with a square necked blue dress. It had bell sleeves and silver detailing ran along the neckline and edges of the sleeves. Her feet were not visible.

"Excuse me, I must find my sister," she said politely, nodding her head in respect. Her voice was light with a playful hint and it sounded with a well practiced English accent to cover her usual Bulgarian lilt.

"Of course, Miss Petrova," one said and the young woman departed, finding her one year older sister with a young man they had become acquainted with upon arrival in England: Trevor. Her sister, Katerina Petrova, was much like herself although her heavy curls were only pulled away from her face and hung down her back in dark brown locks. She too had big, brown eyes but in a slightly lighter colour than her own but her skin was the same shade. Katerina was slightly taller than her with more curves and wore a red wine coloured dress, detailed with silver like her own. Glittering, simple jewels highlighted her beauty.

"Ah, you remember my sister Elisaveta," Katerina said brightly as she appeared at her side. Elisaveta smiled at Trevor but the poor man only had eyes for an uninterested Katerina.

"Trevor," she greeted kindly. He smiled vaguely in her direction as Elisaveta gave a disrespectful but unnoticed roll of her eyes. The sandy haired gentleman excused himself and hurried off.

"He is so smitten," Katerina commented whilst Elisaveta looked at her with amusement. Katerina looked back with a wistful smile.

"He is – but you always say the same thing about true love, Katerina. And you do not return it," she replied easily, knowing her older sister was not in love with Trevor as he so believed he was in love with Katerina. Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Trevor. He gained Katerina's attention by touching her arm and Elisaveta noted Katerina turn. However, she continued her conversation with a charming Duchess that had travelled far to be at the celebrations. The woman was much older than Elisaveta but made for an excellent conversationalist and proved to be quite experienced in socialising. She also held intriguing stories that had Elisaveta laughing and nodding eagerly in response.

"And of course, you must meet my sister," Katerina's voice drifted into her conversation just as the duchess concluded a tale. Nodding her head in farewell, Elisaveta offered her compliments before turning to her sister. Her breath was almost stolen into thin air when she laid eyes on the man Trevor had brought over to introduce them to – although she felt he was more interested in the man meeting Katerina than herself. He was clearly of high birth with expensive, dark clothing. He was taller than she was. Katerina was half a head taller than she but this new gentleman was much taller than that. His hair too was curled, darker than Katerina's but lighter than Elisaveta's and it reached shoulder length. His eyes were very similar to her own and bored into her as she smiled shakily. His skin was lighter than hers too but it was not ghastly like some of the other guests. And he was smiling ever-so-slightly at her.

"Elisaveta, please allow me to introduce the Lord Elijah," Trevor stated and she instantly curtseyed to show her respect to the Lord. When she rose from the position, he delicately took her hand and kissed the skin, making an odd sensation spread across her entire arm.

"An utmost honour, my lord," she said politely and his smile grew a tad.

"A pleasure, Elisaveta." His voice was like silk – slightly cool but extremely soft – and the way her name rolled off his tongue so eloquently had her breath shortening once more. She feared she would collapse if he retained his grip on her hand and attempted to think of a way to remove it without offending him. Fortunately for her, Elijah released her from his grasp and looked toward Katerina. Elisaveta sighed too quietly for most to hear, or so she had thought, as she realised her elder sister held more interest for the Lord. Katerina, however, sensed her sister's distress and linked their arms together.

"If it's not too much to ask, I beg for a few moments with my sister," she asked and both men nodded, backing away to talk to some other guests. Katerina looked at Elisaveta, who looked back sadly.

"I am sorry – I promised not to be so sour about the attention," she apologised profusely and Katerina simply waved her hand in dismissal.

"You were the one to make that promise – I did not ask for it. And you have had your fair amount of male attention tonight – one man does not mean anything," she soothed and Elisaveta knew she was right. She also knew that her sister was leaving Trevor out of it because she felt he did not count. It was true; she had had her fair share of attention in the castle but then Lord Elijah had appeared and she wanted his attention specifically. Shaking away the miserable thoughts, Elisaveta put her best smile on.

"Let us not speak of this any longer. We are still to meet this mysterious host and I find myself deeply intrigued." Katerina looked much happier upon seeing her sister's smile and both returned to Elijah, Trevor having disappeared with someone else.

"So, where is this mysterious host I have heard so much about?" Katerina questioned as Elijah led them around the party, one sibling on either side of him. She peered around for him, clearly as interested as Elisaveta was, though for different reasons. Katerina was looking for a romantic interest whilst her younger counterpart just wanted to know what all the gossip was about.

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance," Elijah answered, turning his head to an entryway nearby. Katerina and Elisaveta followed his gaze but couldn't see anything. "Here he is." A head of blonde hair descended the stairs and both sisters attempted to catch a glimpse of the other Lord, but various ornaments and people got in their way. Finally, the reason behind the birthday celebrations became clear to their vision and Elisaveta instantly noted the way Katerina's eyes lit up. His dark blonde hair was wavy and fell just above his shoulders. He was ruggedly handsome whilst Elijah seemed more gentlemanly and the unnamed man was leaner and slightly taller than the darker haired man. His eyes were a very attractive, piercing blue that captured Elisaveta's attention but not like Elijah had.

"Well," Elisaveta whispered to Katerina, impressed and unaware that both men could hear her. The newest arrival to the party stopped in front of them, predictably paying more attention to Katerina but Elisaveta did not mind. She was more interested in Elijah.

"Katerina, Elisaveta, may I introduce to you: the Lord Niklaus," Elijah said and Katerina looked completely breathless. She imagined that was what she had looked like earlier. Lord Niklaus kissed both of their hands, noticeably spending slightly more time with Katerina after they had curtseyed.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus," he said lightly. His smile was strangely frightening but it seemed to reel Katerina in quite simply. Elijah was smiling between the pair, obviously pleased with something that Elisaveta had no knowledge of. The impression that Klaus was so easily making on Katerina only increased as he spoke very good Bulgarian. He pleaded for some time alone with her and Elisaveta nodded, moving to find the amusing Duchess from previously. She found herself surprised when Elijah softly gripped her arm and looked at her unwaveringly.

"Please permit me to walk with you." It was said like a question but she had the impression that there would be no choice. Not very much minding, Elisaveta took his offered arm and they paced outside into the manicured gardens bathed in weak moonlight.

"It's so beautiful out here," she breathed, running her fingers along some fully bloomed roses. They would be a rich pink colour in the daytime but the moon had leeched their colour, making them seem almost white.

"Yes, Niklaus is very firm about appearances," Elijah responded as they continued to stroll idly. It was almost relaxed but Elisaveta couldn't quite make all of her body just enjoy itself. Something was troubling her but she had no insight as to what.

"Your brother already seems quite taken with Katerina. Do you suppose they have a future?" she queried as casually as possible. Elijah simply shrugged, unsure how to answer. Elisaveta had never been an excellent conversation starter, always relying on the other party to begin. From there, she could continue it. Elijah, though, did not seem adept at starting either. Otherwise, he did not wish to speak to her at all, which furthered her uneasy air and made her even more unable to think of a topic for discussion.

"How close are you with Katerina?" he finally asked, not looking at her though she gazed at him quite obviously. They sat on a stone bench, some distance between them and Elisaveta gave up staring to look over the expanse of land instead.

"We are as close as siblings can be. If anything were to happen to her . . ." She suddenly stopped and laughed awkwardly, avoiding Elijah even more. "Forgive me, I sometimes say too much. I just meant that we are close." She saw Elijah nodding from the corner of her eye and resisted turning back to looking at him fully.

"Klaus and I are not dissimilar. We too find solace in our relationship – something only other siblings can relate to," he informed her and she surrendered to her weakness, moving her head only to find him already staring at her. A little jump in her heart startled her and she jumped, surprising Elijah. He eyed her warily but she tried to distract him from her strange behaviour. A shiver prevented her from saying anything else. "You are cold. We should return inside." Thankful for the chill in the air, Elisaveta took his arm once more and he escorted her back within the warmth of the large building. Katerina and Niklaus were nowhere to be seen but she was not concerned.

"Dear Elisaveta, you must come and meet my husband!" cried the Duchess from before. She had clearly had several drinks since their talk but was remarkably steady on her feet.

"If it does not bother Lord Elijah . . ." she trailed off, looking at her escort questioningly. He nodded his consent and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand.

"It has been a pleasure, Miss Petrova," he said before departing. Elisaveta was left lightheaded but found a sufficient distraction in the Duke that had accompanied his wife. Both were enchanting and Elisaveta fell easily into their conversation, taking in the stories with plenty of giggles and rapt attention.

XXX

It was some time later when Elisaveta was walking alone in the gardens. Since the night of Klaus' birthday party, she had grown more and more smitten with Elijah – a problem that only Katerina noticed. Still, Elisaveta did not mind, for she knew he enjoyed occupying her sister, who was in a courtship with Klaus. Although Katerina was pleased with his offer, she was disgruntled that he spent so much time away from her.

Elisaveta's attention was removed from a beautifully arranged assortment of tulips in varying colours by Katerina being led away from Elijah by Niklaus. Pulling herself up to her full height and gathering her courage, the younger Petrova made her way over to Elijah, who looked slightly dejected.

"My Lord," she called softly once she'd reached him. He turned abruptly, yet did not look surprised to see her there. He was dressed in more durable clothing than he had at the party and looked extremely dashing. Elisaveta removed her eyes from roving over him to gaze into those beautiful brown depths of his.

"Elisaveta." Once again, the way he said her name gave her pause for breath – something she had become accustomed to over her time with him. "What brings you here? I assumed you would be with Katerina." She smiled kindly at him and perched where she assumed her sister had just vacated.

"I had a meeting with Duchess Constance – the charming woman from the night of your brother's party. We have become quite close over our time and Katerina assured me she would do without my company for today." Once more, she spoke too much but Elijah didn't seem to mind.

"Your sister revealed something to me that I feel the need to question you on," he informed her, sitting next to her and staring beseechingly at her.

"Please go on, my lord," she urged, curiosity bringing her to lean forward. Elijah noticeably retreated, if only a bit.

"She informed me that she does not believe true love is true . . . if it is not returned," he replied and Elisaveta felt her eyes widen. Katerina rarely made her opinions about true love known as they were frowned upon in modern society. People did not take lightly to others claiming they wanted to marry for love – and for that reason both Elisaveta and Katerina kept mum about their thoughts.

"She told this to you?" In her haste to gain answers, Elisaveta forgot to sound respectful but Elijah seemed to understand and did not mention it.

"She did," he confirmed and Elisaveta felt her body loosen somewhat in shock.

"Forgive me, my lord, Katerina does not normally show her opinions so openly. She must trust you, deeply," she finally said, turning to look at him once more. Her gaze had previously locked on her knees as she processed what had been said and she found Elijah once more already looking at her.

"Do you feel the same?" he questioned and her heart stopped for a brief second. Something about him was very enticing and she wanted to learn more. Although her feelings had developed from the brief flares on Klaus' birthday to something bordering on intensity, she did not know much about Elijah as he did not spend time with her as he did with Katerina.

"You must not take this the wrong way, my lord, but I do not know you very well at all. Therefore, I cannot trust you as my sister has chosen to. I do, however, believe she holds good judgement which means I am more inclined to trust you, pending further interactions." Elijah looked mildly impressed with her deduction before he rose from his position and held out his hand to her.

"Then permit me to show you that you can trust me." Just like when he asked her to go for a walk with him, she felt as though she did not have a choice. Then again, she also did not mind and took the hand, letting him lead her on yet another walk. They spoke of childhood experiences – varying very differently as he was of higher status than her – and of their siblings. They exchanged likes and dislikes and Elijah courteously assisted her over various obstacles she was certain Klaus had no knowledge of in the gardens. They reached what would be considered a small lake or a large pond and found another stone bench on which to sit to catch their breath before returning to the castle. Elisaveta looked at her companion with a wide smile.

"I have had such a nice time, Lord Elijah. It has been lovely getting to know you," she complimented truthfully. He smiled and nodded.

"The feeling is mutual, Elisaveta. But I must ask – do you share your sister's view on love?" he asked and her smile froze in place. Was it not considered improper to ask a lady of such things? She realised, though, that it was simple curiosity and obliged to answer his question.

"I do, my lord. What is love but pain and heartbreak if it is unrequited? If it is not mutual, it can be recovered from – and therefore is not true." It was quite cynical but he had asked and she told the truth. Elijah looked intrigued by her confession and she blushed under his unyielding stare. She was beginning to feel that she should listen to herself and find someone to return her feelings. "And you? What do you believe, my lord?" she asked to mask her growing unease.

"I do not believe in love, Elisaveta." A hand clenched around her heart and she felt it stutter before regaining a more natural rhythm. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she gained the impression that Elijah had said that for more than just answering her question – a warning for her.

"That is a sad view to hold but it is your own," she qualified after her voice returned. He looked mildly surprised but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Might I escort you back to the castle? It is almost time for dinner, I presume." Fighting back the raging feelings within her, Elisaveta once again took his offered hand and walked with him back to their residence. He did not believe in love. So she would try not to believe in him.

XXX

She laughed joyously, as though there was nothing more she would be willing to do in that moment. He liked that she was so passionate about everything she did, never doing anything halfway. When she laughed, she really laughed. When she spoke, she did it too much and revealed more than her original intentions. When she smiled, it would spread wide across her mouth. Yet, he knew that the same would apply to sadness and guilt and pain. She would be strong in those emotions too – although he had never seen them adorn her or heard them about the castle. Elisaveta could not conceal what she was feeling from anyone and he enjoyed watching her show so much of herself with just her expressions. But he could not think such things. Love, as Klaus often dictated, was a vampire's greatest weakness. He had told both she and her sister of how he did not believe in the strongest, most potent emotion besides hate in hopes that both would be deterred. Katerina, despite her playfulness and the time they spent together, did not love him like he was very aware Elisaveta did – or was progressing towards, although she would not recall.

He kept himself at a safe distance but found himself always admiring the younger sibling, thinking about her in and out of company and subtly questioning Katerina on her when Klaus was otherwise engaged. The way her hair danced in the sunlight and how it almost turned blue with its dark colour. She was smaller than her sister, putting her at five feet and four inches tall. It was amazing but he cared for both of them – Elisaveta more than Katerina – and it was dangerous. The trust he had spent time building would be completely destroyed if Elisaveta were ever to learn of their plans for Katerina. And the full moon was that night.

"What have you done?" Klaus demanded as he stormed into the room. Elijah was sprawled lazily on a chair with a recently acquired novel and looked up at his seething brother in confusion.

"I don't understand," he claimed, hidden dread filling him as he put the book aside. Klaus glared.

"Katerina is gone. She has fled," he spat, shaking quite obviously. And the way he placed his blame was quite obvious. Elijah rose from his chair, feeling shocked.

"No." His denial was not all for Katerina. If she was gone, surely she had taken her sister with her. The betrayal was revealed.

"What did you tell her?" Klaus snarled, not open to alternatives. Elijah knew it wasn't him that had disclosed the information to Katerina. He had placed hope in the elixir the witches had procured. So who had told her?

"Nothing," he said honestly. Klaus instantly spun him around and slammed him into the wall, the familiar veins appearing underneath his red eyes.

"Do not lie to me!" he yelled furiously. Further denial on Elijah's part would result in a dagger to the chest, so he chose the safest route for him, to spare his life and hope for the best.

"I will find her. You have my word," he promised, not looking away from Klaus. His brother stared back, vampire features not vanishing.

"If you do not, I give you my word – you will be dead," he replied easily but Elijah knew better than to question his word. If Katerina was not retrieved, there would be dark troubles. He was released from his grasp and instantly went to gather a search party. Katerina's fate had already been sealed but Klaus did not seem to care about Elisaveta – would she be able to leave unharmed?

XXX

"I do not understand," Elisaveta gasped as Katerina dragged her through the woods. They had already been directed by Trevor to a small cottage they had yet to find and everything in her body hurt. She had been begging for an explanation ever since Katerina had come to her rooms and ordered her into the first dress she found. After finding shoes and a cloak, the sisters had fled and Katerina promised to explain when they had a moment. But they had been running for what felt like hours and they had yet to stop.

"Please hurry, sister," Katerina begged and she listened, not liking the fear in her sister's voice. "Klaus . . . Klaus is a monster. He and Elijah have been using us so I may be sacrificed in a ritual that will make him unstoppable." Although she was ahead of Elisaveta and practically dragging her, the younger girl stared in horror at the back of Katerina's head. What on Earth was she thinking?

"Katerina, you are sick. We must find some help," she pleaded in worry, halting her movement, much to the relief of her legs. Katerina furiously turned and Elisaveta noted that she would not be so serious about something that was not true. She always believed her sister had good judgement.

"I am not sick! They are vampires and if we do not flee, I am dead and I have no idea what will happen to you. I won't let that happen!" she cried and Elisaveta took a moment to process the new facts. Vampires were real and they were after them. Nodding, she decided it best to put her fear on hold and run for her life – or Katerina's life. Soon enough, they came upon the cottage and were grudgingly let inside by a vampire named Rose. Sadly, she was not on their side and locked them away.

"Katerina, no," Elisaveta hissed but it was too late. Her sister rammed a knife into her side and Elisaveta watched in terror. It would eventually kill her – what was she thinking?

"Please . . . please do it too," she whispered and Elisaveta's eyes widened frighteningly. She would not kill herself to escape these . . . things! If they were to find her, she would taken her punishment and not act like a coward. Genuinely worried for her sister, she approached and sat next to her. "I'm sorry." Confused, she turned her head to look at Katerina just as the same knife was driven into her stomach. A scream of pain escaped her and Rose was instantly in the doorway.

"What have you done!?" she cried, blurring over and holding her bleeding wrist to Elisaveta's mouth. She struggled against it, not wanting to taste the red liquid but Rose assured her it would heal her and she took it, not wanting to die so soon. The female vampire then forced Katerina to drink and she was not happy. Trevor arrived home and that was when a rope was wrapped around Elisaveta's neck. She gasped for air but her sister just held on tighter until air stopped entering her body and darkness took over.

**Hello! So, I'm back with another story – this time something I've never written before. As in the summary, the story isn't all about Elijah/OC, clearly, and the friendship with Damon and Elisaveta is a large part of the story too. There will be various flashbacks etc and this will follow the TV series – but not in-depth. I won't do every episode and it won't be taking dialogue from the episodes directly all the time. It's different, basically. Anyway, please let me know what you think! Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**This chapter is a bit all over the place, so I'm sorry for that. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm very happy you like it!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

"Hello Damon," Lissa Pierce, previously Elisaveta Petrova, greeted her close friend. After Katerina had turned her into a vampire, for which Lissa remained angry at her for over two centuries, the two had spent a life together on the run. The charming town of Mystic Falls had caught Katerina's, renamed Katherine, attention and the two had spun a story of a tragic fire that killed all of their family. Giuseppe Salvatore, widowed, had been so very sweet as to take them in and Lissa had become close to Damon. She, of course, knew of Katherine's indiscretions with both Damon and his younger brother Stefan but she remained powerless to stop it.

"Lissa," he replied just as nicely. He was walking alone in the grounds and she walked up and linked her arm through his already waiting one. They strolled together, exchanging idle chit-chat as they observed the scenery. "Are you not worried about the town closing in on vampires?" he queried eventually and she sighed sadly, looking up at his forlorn expression. He was truly concerned, as was she.

"Of course I am, Damon. Something tells me that my sister has no such reservations," she replied, suspecting he had already approached Katherine with these concerns. The eldest Pierce was unbothered but Lissa was petrified of being discovered and being slaughtered. At least Klaus would only be dealing with Katerina then – but Lissa could not bear the thought of leaving her sister behind to run or fight by herself.

"Katherine is much obliged to ignore the building danger. Can you not speak to her?" Damon pleaded and Lissa felt genuine pity rise within her as his beautiful blue eyes looked down on her. His hair was as dark as her own and just as curled and his build was slightly leaner than his brother. All in all, Damon Salvatore was a handsome man.

"Damon, I have tried. I fear for both our lives and I am scared of what will happen to you if the townspeople find out of your allegiance to Katherine but she has her own plans and she won't see past them. I am sorry," she said regretfully, wishing Damon's feelings were not so strong for Katerina. Although she enjoyed using both brothers, Lissa was well aware that Katerina only felt for Stefan – not that the truth would ever be admitted out loud through Katerina's facade of uncaring and aloof behaviour.

"You too." Confused, Lissa turned her head back to Damon to find him looking at her unwaveringly. It hurt her to know that he had never been compelled – although Stefan had – and he loved her sister despite her growing list of faults. Lissa, she felt, was the same as she loved Katerina unconditionally and had vowed to follow her to the ends of the Earth if necessary. Lissa prayed that did not happen to Damon too – she did not want that kind of life for her friend.

"Pardon me, but what do you mean?" she queried curiously as they spun around and began heading back towards the spectacular manor house that belonged to the Salvatores. Damon's mouth twitched in a little half smile that she loved to see.

"You claim that you worry over what will happen to me if the town discover my loyalty to Katherine. But I am loyal to you too, Lissa," he said assuredly, as though that was an excellent thing. Yet the words froze Lissa in her steps and Damon's attempts to move her went unfulfilled. His allegiance to her was a problem as much as his towards Katerina. If he died – was it her fault too? She had let him be dragged into their dangerous, supernatural world but would he ever get out alive? Oh goodness, what had she done to him?

"Damon, you must stay away from me," she hissed, pulling out of his grasp and moving to run away but he quickly gripped her wrist to prevent her going anywhere. His baby blue eyes stared at her worriedly.

"No, I won't. You are my friend, Lissa, and I thought it was perfectly clear that I do not care what happens." He was so foolish – so human! She easily yanked her wrist away again but did not leave, simply staring at Damon with wide, pleading eyes.

"If they find out about your relations with both myself and my sister, death is certain! And I will not be responsible for that, nor will I cope!" she all but shrieked, thankful for the lack of listening ears around. She was shaking with fear and anger coloured her tone and Damon looked concerned as he warily approached her. The fear quickly took dominance, so she let him get close to her and place his hands reassuringly on her shoulders as she almost cried.

"Lissa, please do not cry. Everything will work out in the end, I promise. Now, let's get you back to the house and I will have the maids draw a relaxing bath for you," he said sincerely and she nodded mutely, still struggling with her overwhelming emotions. When Giuseppe spotted her, he had become very worried but Damon assured him that it was because of slight shock and she would be fine soon. Thankful for Damon's presence, she kissed his cheek in farewell and gratitude before entering the room she'd been kindly given and watching as Emily and some others arranged a bath for her. He was so very sweet but so very stupid. She feared the outcome of the ongoing events.

XXX

"Damon, no!" she squealed, acting as human as possible as she ran from her pursuer. Once more, Katerina was engaging with Miss Pearl and Stefan was elsewhere on some form of business, so Damon and Lissa entertained themselves with a game of tag. The activity relentlessly reminded Lissa of a certain Original, no matter how much she tried not to focus on the memories of the man she'd trusted with her life ridiculously.

"Got you," he called victoriously as he caught her. Gasping for air, the companions seated themselves on a stone bench in the miniature maze that Giuseppe had in the expansive gardens. Sighing, Lissa gazed around forlornly as she pictured the stunning gardens of the Originals' home in 1492.

"I do love it here," she said by way of making conversation. Damon had been staring at her and she knew that her emotions were out in the open for him to see and he didn't like what he'd seen.

"What troubles you, Miss Lissa?" he questioned and she sighed miserably, the images plaguing her despite her best efforts. It seemed that everything lately had been reminding her of the Originals – be it their home, their personalities, their looks or their individual selves – and she disliked it. How much of the truth could she tell her friend – the person she had been closest to besides Katerina in a long time?

"Long ago, back when I was still a human, Katerina and I met some noblemen and I stupidly fell in love with one of them, despite not knowing him very well." She didn't know whether it was because he drew her in or because her emotions were so extremely high all of the time and she could never conceal them. In that case, it was a curse. She had no idea why she felt so strongly for the Original. "Something happened that I do not think I will ever forgive him for and, as of recently, many things have been reminding me of my life around that time. It is so strange and unwelcome." Sadness gripped her, which Damon obviously witnessed as he rubbed her arm affectionately, comfortingly.

"Did he love you back?" he pressed, curiosity written cleanly across his face. She gave a harsh laugh, a sound of pain, before shaking her head in answer. The action felt wrong, like something was missing, so she could not answer truthfully. Pushing it aside, Lissa answered the question.

"No, he did not. And that is the funny yet heartbreaking thing. He once asked me what I thought of love and I believed, and continue to believe, that true love is not true unless it is returned. All that comes from unrequited love is pain and heartbreak – and I was right," she admitted, eyes locked on her fidgeting fingers. Damon's hand continued soothing her arm but the action did little to calm her inner turmoil. How she missed those days but she quickly shook that thought away. Those days had been filled with lies and deceit and she did not wish to ever be treated as such ever again.

"There is still time. There is someone out there for you, Elisaveta Petrova, and you will find them," he stated strongly, like he really believed what he was saying. Appreciative of the gesture and surprised at his use of her former name, Lissa smiled at him serenely.

"Thank you, Damon. Just do not use my previous title, lest there be eavesdroppers." He nodded in understanding before rising from the bench and holding his hand out to her. She held back a gasp as Elijah's handsome face sprung to mind and she watched him hold out his hand to her just like Damon had just done. Taking a deep breath, Lissa held the hand and walked with Damon, praying the memories stayed behind on that stone bench that so resembled the one by the pretty pond in the long gone castle.

XXX

Damon POV

The townspeople were getting closer and closer to finding out that the Pierce's were vampires and Jonathan Gilbert was clearly up to something with his insane inventions. Damon doubted whether they would work but, in the chance that they did, then Katherine and Lissa along with Pearl and Anna would be in vast amounts of trouble. Pearl and Anna were not large concerns of his but he was so in love with Katherine and Lissa was the closest friend he could ask for – he did not wish death on them. And Lissa was concerned too, worrying over her sister's life along with his own and Stefan's – something that Damon found extremely admirable.

"Damon, there you are," Katherine said and he looked up to see Lissa's breathtaking sister approaching. Her hair was in artistically styled curls, falling down her back in chocolate brown locks with a pale green hat to match her satin dress perched on top of her head. Emily hovered nearby but did not approach, waiting for her mistress to give her orders.

"Katherine, you look stunning," he complimented, kissing her hand and lingering longer than necessary. She gave him a reproachful look but did not speak out against his obvious actions, which surprised him. She was very set on keeping their interactions a secret and normally behaviour like that would have gained him a lecture of some sort. Something was wrong.

"I must inform you of some sad news," she said in a sad voice, akin to the one Lissa had had when talking of her past. Concerned, Damon escorted her further down the drive where she had found him. She looked at them with those enticing brown eyes of hers and he was lost, unable to look away. He wondered vaguely if the feeling was similar to being compelled but, having never had it administered to him due to his acceptance of her, he did not know. "Lissa has had to depart." He realised he should feel sad about that and he suddenly did, missing the younger girl already.

"Why?" he asked warily, afraid of Katherine thinking wrongly of his interest in Lissa. Their relationship was close but purely platonic and he did not want Katherine to act badly because of misinterpreted behaviour.

"She had business to attend in another town and I highly doubt she will be returning," she answered easily. Damon nodded solemnly and they returned to the house. It never occurred to him to think that something much worse had happened to his friend.

XXX

"_Hello sister," Lissa greeted happily, having returned from a lovely walk in the grounds. Damon was missing but she didn't let that stop her from her daily stroll – it was nice to have the silence sometimes. Katherine looked up from her mirror and smiled serenely at her._

"_Would you like a drink, Lissa? You look parched," she joked, to which Lissa laughed and took a glass, filling it with water from the pitcher to keep up appearances. Katherine did the same, maintaining the human charade to prevent suspicion from the townspeople. To prevent the worry about that situation taking over, Lissa distracted herself by taking a large sip of her water. Instantly, a burning sensation tore through her and she collapsed on the ground._

"_K-Katherine," she whispered, clutching her throat. Her sister didn't pay her any attention but dropped her glass and began screaming._

"_Help! Help!" she shrieked and Giuseppe Salvatore quickly appeared. "I put the liquid you recommended for protection in the water and she collapsed when drinking! Is she alright? What's wrong with her?" Through the burning blackness taking her over, Lissa noted that her sister not only played her part extremely well but was playing her and the townspeople like pliable instruments the whole time. Before the darkness completely engulfed her, she felt several hands picking her up and saw the smug grin on Katherine's lips. What had she done?_

_Katherine POV_

_Giuseppe stayed behind whilst the sheriff and some deputies carried Lissa from the room and Katherine instantly put on her act again, clutching the widowed man's arm desperately. He looked at her with worn concern and she inwardly scoffed._

"_What happened to my sister? Is she poisoned?" she asked beseechingly, wondering what the elder Salvatore would say in answer to her question. He soothingly patted her hand and made her sit down on the bed. Rather, she let him think he had made her as he really couldn't force her to do anything._

"_Your sister . . . she will have to be taken away. I cannot tell you everything but you must trust me, Miss Pierce. She will be dealt with." Knowing a terrified sibling would not take that answer, she let her eyes flash in anger._

"_Mr Salvatore, with all due respect, you cannot expect me to believe such nonsense! I will not accept my sister being taken from me after that!" she almost screamed, dramatically rising to pace around the room. Giuseppe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly._

"_Miss Pierce, your sister will be taken care of whilst we figure out what is wrong with her." So he had decided to make it look as though she was ill. Playing that to her advantage, Katherine whimpered and collapsed at the boudoir._

"_Please look after her," she pleaded and Giuseppe nodded, clearly unaware that, even if Katherine did not know the truth, she would be able to see his lies. It was blatantly obvious._

"_Of course, Miss Pierce. Please, continue to drink the herb. It will do you no harm." And he departed with a bow. Victorious in her sister's absence and the town still believing that she was innocently human, Katherine sent for some maids to clean up her mess._

**Ta-da! The ultimate betrayal has occurred. In the next chapter, reunions all round. What will happen? Find out in three to four days! Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Once again, this is a bit bitty and broken but I PROMISE it's not always like this. I just like gaining everyone's perspective. And thank you for your lovely reviews/follows/favourites!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

Damon POV

She wasn't there! One hundred and forty five years of looking for a way to break into the tomb and save Katherine – and she wasn't there. Rage and heartbreak he would later deny plagued his head as he threw the blood bag violently against the wall, red spattering everywhere like a gruesome murder scene from a bad television show.

"Damon, stop. It's Lissa." Lissa.

That name still made him angry. Where had she been when her sister was carted off, huh? Where had she been when Katherine had been taken by vampire hunters and Stefan had forced him to become a vampire? Those questions were answered when he turned to see just what his brother was on about and a familiar figure lay still beneath Stefan's fingers. The black hair that had previously been luxurious was matted and thin and the dress he supposed had once been beautiful was moth eaten and mouldy. Her skin was grey, but fortunately not the grey of a completely dead vampire, and Damon suddenly felt guilt that he would also later deny.

"God," he breathed before whipping his head around. The blood bag was useless so he gently picked up her body, which wasn't easy considering it was nearly frozen in place and he held her close to his chest. Elena arrived and they were urged out of the tomb just before the Bennett witches' magic gave out.

"Is that her?" Elena asked quietly.

"No. I'll explain later." Damon supposed that the promise of elaboration was more for Bonnie and Sheila than anyone else. "Damon, take her home and get some blood in her. I think we both have questions." That they did.

XXX

Stefan was left to watch over Lissa as Damon probably went to interrogate Pearl and Anna. The girl that both himself and Damon had suspected betrayed Katherine in the most horrendous of ways had actually been put in the tomb – and Katherine was AWOL.

"What happened to you, Lissa?" he questioned her sleeping form. After being fed some blood, the grey had vanished from her skin but she was in desperate need of a shower and clean clothes. She smelled dead and was covered in dirt whilst her hair was tangled around her head. He felt guilt. For years after Katherine's supposed death, he had blamed Lissa for not being there to protect her. Apparently, it was Katherine to blame.

"How is she?" Damon demanded, eyes flashing dangerously as he entered the room. Stefan knew he was broken. The woman he'd loved for a century and a half had been free all along and obviously didn't care at all for him. It wasn't a total loss, though, as Lissa was back and would hopefully keep him steady.

"Asleep. We need to think about what we're going to do." Damon eyed him.

"I have a sort of plan. I stay here and teach her the absolute basics of this new world – like a shower – and you will go out shopping with your girlfriend tomorrow. You also might want to explain everything to said girlfriend." Stefan didn't like being ordered around by Damon but the plan made sense, so he nodded and left the room, hoping Damon wouldn't do anything stupid.

Damon POV

She looked so vulnerable and tiny lying on his large, king sized bed. Lissa had always been the smaller, less curvy of the two siblings but that didn't detract from her natural beauty. She was in serious need of cleaning though.

"Damon?" Glancing up when he heard the croaked sound of her voice, he smiled just a little bit at the sight of her chocolate brown eyes. Her smile then appeared, wider than his own. "You're here." She struggled to sit up then stared around in confusion and fear. "Where are we?" He sat on the bed by her legs, sensing the panic easily.

"Shh, it's ok. There's a lot to explain – first of all starting with the fact that you were locked down there for almost a century and a half." Her eyes widened worryingly and her face was a picture of shock.

"She turned you." It wasn't a question but he nodded in answer anyway and pure anguish crossed her face. "Oh, I am deeply sorry Damon. I warned you!" Tears spilled down her face and he grew really concerned about her future reactions if tears were shed at him becoming a vampire. Sighing, he gripped her hand.

"That's not important, Lissa. How did you get down there?" he asked, dreading the answer more than her reaction to the new century. Rather, the second new century. She had missed the entire twentieth century after all.

"Katherine – she did this to me. Damon, you have to believe me!" she cried and latched her hand fiercely onto his wrist. Despite being stronger than him because of age, her grip was lacking any real substance. He looked into her eyes and guilt he refused to let show ate at him. He had blamed her.

"All these years . . . I blamed you for what happened to Katherine. Then I find out that you were locked up and she's gone. What happened?" So she told him and he felt sicker with every word. Katherine had tricked Lissa? Almost killed her?

"What did she tell you?" she queried and he sighed, running his free hand down his face.

"That you had urgent business to attend elsewhere and you wouldn't be returning." In retrospect, it was a flimsy excuse at best but he had listened because it was Katherine. Worse yet, she hadn't even had to compel him. He once more turned his blue gaze to Lissa and almost crumpled. Her expression portrayed hurt – pure hurt at his confession. Shit.

"Damon, I am dirty. Would you have one of your servants draw me a bath, please?" she asked politely and he held back sarcastic laughter. That was not what she needed at that moment.

"Liss, we don't have servants anymore. Come here, let me show you the shower." She looked completely bewildered but took his offered hand nonetheless. He turned the shower on, moving them out of the way so they wouldn't get wet and watched. He had expected fear or horror but the squeal of delight threw him for a loop.

"Oh Damon, that is wonderful!" The awe was enough to cause a snort to break his composure but she didn't notice through her intrigue.

"OK then. Lissa?" When he had her attention, he told her what bottles to use for which thing and she spent a good few minutes eyeing an exfoliating sponge. "So, I'll leave you to clean up. Just wrap this around you when you're done, right?" He was seriously worried about leaving her alone but she seemed alright, eyeing the towel he'd gestured too with raised eyebrows.

"Damon, I'm sorry to ask, but could you help with strings on my dress and corset?" He rolled his eyes but knew she wasn't used to acting 'improperly' and quickly assisted her out of the items before departing.

Lissa POV

Oh, the shower was marvellous! Whoever had invented it deserved some kind of award. Sighing contentedly, Lissa moved from underneath the spray and wrapped the fluffy towel around her. It was awfully revealing but she supposed it was not clothing, so there wouldn't be much of a problem. She felt much better after cleaning herself, so she wondered around the bed chambers curiously. Nothing seemed much different but, having been around for five hundred years, she knew times could change.

"Lissa, you done?" Damon was missing out words in his sentences. Lissa almost wept at the turn of the English language.

"Yes!" she called back, moving behind the bed so Damon wouldn't see her exposed body. He entered.

"You don't have to hide over there. Girls in this time wear dresses that length," he told her, a smirk on his mouth. Damon had changed. She guessed it was expected and he had probably spent most of his time traipsing after a way to save his beloved Katerina. Then his words settled in her head and she felt scandalised.

"I will not be doing that!" she said indignantly. He raised his hands in a sign of surrender and she calmed down.

"That's why I did some emergency shopping and found you these. Elena is coming over with more stuff soon." Her interest in just who Elena was became trivial when Damon produced various items.

"Uh, what are those?" she questioned, unfamiliar with the fashion. He began giving her directions. The small, lacy things were panties and she was to wear them under the black trousers – apparently called 'leggings' – on her legs. Another item to hold her breasts was called a bra and it was strange, but like a smaller, more breathable corset. It was to be worn underneath the flowing white 'shirt'. Once he'd explained, he departed once more. She looked at the items in slight fear but decided to give it a go.

XXX

It took twenty minutes but Lissa eventually got everything in the right place (after some humiliating help from Damon). The shirt, like men had used to wear but with straps to hold it up, flowed almost to her knees. The leggings were tight but flexible and moved easily. Although it was very different to attire in 1864, she found herself liking the clothing. It was much easier to move and breathe without a large hoop skirt and a suffocating corset.

"Oh!" she exclaimed quietly as ringing sounded. She had made her way down the stairs, admiring the beauty of the interior. It was quite a large house, she noticed, with high beams and old fashioned windows.

The ringing occurred as she walked past the large wooden front door. Clearing her throat, she approached it and tossed her damp hair over her shoulder. Her hand gripped the metal handle and she tugged, smiling to welcome whoever was waiting. The smile froze in place then fell as betrayal flared deep within her. The tears sprung up and she was gasping as anger joined the betrayal. She felt her face take on her vampire features and she almost launched herself at the form of her sister. Someone held her back though.

"Oh no you don't," Damon's voice said in her ear. "She has always been more sensitive. It came from her intense emotions as a human," he added over her head to Katherine. Why was he explaining it to her – she knew almost as well as Lissa herself!

"She thinks I'm Katherine." Surprise washed over Lissa and she looked up at her evil sibling. Her vampire features retreated in confusion.

"Are you not?" she asked in a high pitched voice. The girl who looked exactly like Katerina but denied being her looked scared but concerned.

"Lissa, this is Elena; Katherine's doppelganger," Stefan informed her and she stared openly. Tears of pain and not anger filler her eyes then spilled over.

"I'm very sorry. Maybe I should go," she hurriedly said then made to move. Damon's grip tightened on her waist, unyielding and she was struck by how the simple word reminded her of Elijah.

"No, it's not your fault. Damon told me what happened, what she did to you and I understand." Happily appeased once more, Lissa smiled at Elena apologetically.

"All the same, I am sorry. What are those?" She was anxious to change the subject and the bags that Elena was holding provided the distraction. The doppelganger handed over a shiny, flat and rectangular object to Damon, who then put it in his pocket. Knowing it was something else she would have to learn about for the future, she let it be.

"Clothes for you. Damon told me your approximate sizes and I got stuff for you," Elena answered, looking disoriented from the mood swings. Lissa herself was touched that Elena had taken time to get things for her.

"Thank you," She said with real gratitude as they all moved further into the house. A shrill noise pierced the air and Lissa jumped, looking around fearfully. Damon tugged her onto the sofa and held her there as Elena produced a square that lit up. Lissa's bewilderment increased as the other girl spoke to it.

"Easy there, Liss. I'll explain in a minute," Damon soothed before Elena hurriedly told them she had to leave.

"What was that?" Lissa demanded. Damon looked contemplative before pulling out a similar object and he held it up for her to see.

"This is called a cell phone. You can talk to people far, far away through it or send, uh, letters quicker than normal written post."

"How?" she asked eagerly, snatching the 'cell phone'. She liked the developments so far – much better than other time periods. She poked a green button and a list of names popped up. Intrigued, she pressed it again. Much to her confusion, more ringing filled the room and Stefan pulled his own 'cell phone' out with a small grin.

"There isn't much point in calling me, Lissa." She smiled sheepishly as Damon began leading her through the basics of the creative box. As someone who had lived as long as her, she was good at adapting. Of course, it would be harder for her to grasp as she had been underground for a century and a half but she had Damon and Stefan and she hopefully hadn't scared Elena off.

"OK, survival one-oh-one," Damon began and she listened intently as he began filling her in on the new century after finishing the cell phone instructions. Granted, she still had no idea how it worked but at least she was starting to learn. The new century was fun.

**There you have it. It felt more like a filler but it kind of was. Anyway, next chapter is the Miss Mystic Falls event and there is further insight into how close Lissa and Damon are. See you in anytime from three days to a week. Love Bianca :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hello! I fully intended to make you wait a week but I actually lost patience – not one of my strong points. Anyway, I love that you guys like this so much and I've noticed that I've made it to four reviews per chapter each time – do you think we could try for FIVE this time, just out of curiosity? Right, thank you for the favourites and alerts as well – they're AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

Lissa woke up on the comfortable, silk sheeted bed that Damon had graciously provided her with in his house. It had been a couple of weeks since she had been awakened and it had taken the full fourteen days for her to adjust just slightly to the new century. She was successful in answering the cell phone that had been purchased for her but calling people on it was a pickle. In response, Damon had made sure his name was always at the top of the 'last called' list, so all she had to do was click the green button twice and she was golden. Things like laptops and televisions were still a mystery to her and she didn't even go near the kitchen for fear of setting off the smoke alarm again.

Cars, on the other hand, she quite enjoyed. She naturally couldn't drive herself but she was slowly learning bits and pieces. It was strange but she supposed she was more open to useful objects and, in her opinion, laptops and televisions weren't as useful as cars and phones.

"Good morning," Damon said a tad too cheerfully as he entered the room carrying a garment bag. She had become accustomed to the lacking manners of the new century and she didn't mind Damon wondering in because she was never indecent.

"Hello Damon," she replied, climbing out of bed in her satin pyjama bottoms and cotton tank top. She quite liked the new fashion, having never been a fan of corsets, hoop skirts and too much lace. She walked over to her bathroom and made sure that Damon's eyes were firmly averted from her form before stripping down and getting into the shower. It was testament to how much she trusted and cared for Damon that she wasn't too embarrassed to take that risk.

"I didn't just come in here to watch you shower, you know!" he called and she smiled, knowing full well that Damon was not watching her. She poured her mango shampoo into her hands and massaged her scalp.

"Well, what did you come in here for?" she asked easily, washing the shampoo out and applying conditioner. The water cascaded over her shoulders soothingly as she used a loofah to wash herself with mango body exfoliation. Her showers were always extremely long as it was definitely her favourite appliance – so cleansing. She finally turned it off, Damon still silent on her bed, and dried off before pulling on a robe. Damon was sprawled across her bed, staring at the ceiling when she walked in and began applying lotion to her legs. Lissa could feel those beautiful blue eyes of his on her and waited patiently for her closest friend to say what was bothering him.

"There's this event happening and I want you to be my date," he eventually told her. She had finished with the lotion and, after washing it from her hands, moved on to brushing her wet hair. Her eyes travelled to meet Damon's in the reflection as her black locks tumbled over her shoulders to her waist.

"And what would that event be?" she questioned, turning on the little black stool that contrasted with the pure white vanity. Little bottles of perfume, make-up and creams lay scattered along the desktop along with brushes, combs and hair clips. A hairdryer, something that amazed her almost as much as the shower, was in one of the little drawers.

"It's nothing really. So, will you be my date?" Damon asked casually, like it was no problem. Lissa detected that he was concealing something from her but she knew him – and he wouldn't tell her what was on his mind until he was perfectly ready to do so. Upon drawing that conclusion, Lissa simply nodded her consent, crossing her legs as she analysed him.

His dark hair fell over his forehead and reached his neck, the same colour as hers. His skin was paler than hers, hinting at the deathly pallor of the deceased, and the eyes she'd always adored were a stunning shade of blue. Damon was always attractive, although she missed his adorable curls, but they never saw each other in a romantic sense. She couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like if Damon and she had loved one another. Would Elijah be out of the picture? Would she be happy?

"How is Stefan?" She needed the distraction from the dangerous thoughts forming in her head and the question provided it. Damon made a sound between a groan and a sigh before sitting up to face her properly. The sadness, the pain and the betrayal he had felt upon discovering Katerina's actions against them both were still in his eyes but there was also a slight worry for Stefan. No one, unless they knew Damon as well as she did, would be able to see those things.

"He's stealing from hospital blood banks – and not subtly. You know what a Ripper is, right?" he asked and she froze. All that she had been told after the tomb vampires had kidnapped Stefan was that he had issues with human blood. But he was a Ripper? Only one person sprung to mind at that word: Klaus. Oh God, a Ripper.

"Is it that bad?" she gasped, breathless with almost fear at the thought of someone being like Klaus. Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow, unsure how to proceed but she paid no attention. "You need to lock him up . . . right now. You cannot let him loose if he is so far gone!" she cried, her wide eyes staring at Damon, who grasped her shoulders reassuringly.

"Calm down, Liss. It isn't that bad yet but we'll stop him before he does get that bad, alright? Everything's going to be fine." Her gasps for air calmed and she nodded slowly, taking in the new information and the reassurance. Of course Damon wouldn't let that happen – despite his pretence that he didn't care – and she knew that. With that in mind, she smiled shakily and stood from the vanity.

"How fancy is this event?"

XXX

Damon POV

"We should tell Elena, you know." Damon rolled his eyes. Once again, he was lounged on Lissa's bed but dressed to the nines in a suave suit, complete with silk tie. Unlike earlier in the day, Lissa had situated herself behind thick screens to get changed into the dress he'd gotten her for the Miss Mystic Falls event – not that she knew what it was, as he was certain she would have a monumental fit. She had already dried her hair, letting it settle down her back in natural waves and highlighted her eyes with black eyeliner (which had taken Elena three long, painful hours to teach the vampire about) but she was taking an awfully long time behind the screens.

"Yes, I do know that. But _we_ won't be doing anything unless you get your perky butt out here," he scolded mildly, sitting up to stare at the screens as though his sheer will would push her out faster. It didn't work.

"I haven't been properly dressed up for almost a century and a half, Damon. Allow a little indulgence, please," she retorted and he smiled. He liked that she often spoke politely, like she was still back in 1864 – it was cute. And it was nice to have her around again – a special, welcome distraction from everything crappy going on in his life. He found himself extremely glad that it hadn't been Lissa that betrayed him and, with hindsight, it was easier to see that Katherine would have done such a thing. Lissa was too sweet, too emotional to ever do that to him. And that was a comfort.

"There's indulgence and there's plain insanity. You're about to cross that – wow." He was cut off by Lissa's reappearance from behind her screens. The dress had been carefully picked out by him for the same reason she claimed to be changing for so long – he wanted her to have something luxurious for her first real event in so long. And his choice seemed to be the perfect one.

She had fallen in love with the fashions of her current time period, no longer caring about the shortness of skirts or exposing her limbs and he had gratefully taken those thoughts into consideration. The majority of the short, almost knee length dress, was red. The bodice, down to her hips, was sparkling red whilst the skirt was plain satin, rumpled fashionably. On her left hip was a silver, glittering rose that looked like it was holding the skirt in place – but was simply for decoration. Her shoes were silver heels.

"Wow? Is that a good thing?" she asked, sounding genuinely worried about her appearance. He supposed the self-consciousness came from constantly being around the more attractive sister (which didn't even sound good to think in the privacy of his own thoughts).

"It's a great thing. Now let's go, we're gonna be late and we still have to track down Miss Elena," he urged and she smiled, taking his offered arm and letting him lead her from the house.

He would never admit it out loud unless he was feeling poetic on his death bed or something equally over dramatic, but he relied on Lissa. Their relationship was never romantic but he appreciated it so much more because of that. She stayed with him, not for sex or money or any shallow reason like that, but she stayed for him. They were best friends and that was something that, especially with Katherine's dismissal and Stefan's crazy habits, he appreciated more than ever. She was like a good luck charm – one he would do anything for and he knew the feeling was mutual.

Despite all that and their deep friendship, he prayed to whatever was listening that there was nothing pointed and wooden around when she realised where he was taking her. And, if there was, hopefully rationality would take hold first. It didn't.

"Are you out of your mind?" she hissed viciously. After realising just where they were upon being invited inside the Lockwood estate, she'd grown furious but he had quickly relocated them to a private area where no one see her rip his head from his shoulders. She had him pinned to the wall and her fangs were fully elongated, eyes flashing red with veins prominently out underneath.

"Liss, you need – ugh," he grunted as she slammed his head back into the wall behind him. She was much stronger than him, with over three hundred years on him, and he could definitely feel it. He hoped no one would see the humiliation – she was tiny compared to him.

"I need to what, Damon? You brought me to the event of Miss Mystic Falls – you know what this meant to me!" she whisper-yelled, clearly getting more upset as her anger faded. Her eyes were still red but he could see the far off look in her eyes and found himself recalling 1864.

"_I, quite frankly, think it is a wonderful idea," Lissa said over afternoon tea. All three Salvatore gentlemen were there, along with Katerina, herself and Emily (although the latter was serving, rather than participating in chit-chat). _

_An event by the name of 'Miss Mystic Falls' had been announced earlier that day, in response to the growing popularity of pageants across the country. Miss Mystic Falls not only required beauty, excellent dancing skills and a good personality, but also embracing the community and active participation in the day-to-day life. Lissa was very excited to enter, which Katerina had encouraged, but her sister was not going to enter. She found the guilty side of her gleeful at that thought – much less competition._

"_Yes, it is good to involve the ladies in such an honourable event. A fine tradition that I am certain will continue for years to come," Katerina added, sipping her tea delicately. Lissa caught Stefan and Damon staring at her older sibling and barely halted herself from making a snotty remark. Instead, she focused on the upcoming pageant. It would be delightful and she instantly began imagining the various pretty dresses she could wear to impress the judges. It was her chance to shine – to prove that she was more than just Katherine Pierce's little sister. Yes, it was finally her turn._

Lissa had spent a full week glorifying in the event, spending time meticulously planning her dress and hair and had asked Damon to escort her (although they told others that he had asked her, for propriety's sake). It had all gone to hell when she'd been tricked and taken away for burning. Damon would never forget the euphoria on her face, the beautiful smile or the pure excitement in her voice as she spoke of her dream of becoming Miss Mystic Falls. He felt bad for tricking her but he needed her by his side to take care of Stefan and Stefan was escorting Elena for the Court.

He then noticed Lissa's grip had largely loosened, so much so that her hands just lay on his chest. Her features had fully returned to normal and he grimaced at her tears. Sometimes it was awkward to deal with just how emotional Lissa was but he supposed it wasn't much fun for her either. Hoping to soothe away the painful memories, he pulled her into his arms and held her there.

Surprisingly, she didn't cry and he realised that she was stronger than before. The turn probably had something to do with her hatred of Katherine, but he didn't care. As long as she wasn't letting her negative emotions completely rule her, he felt better about her. She just looked so vulnerable when she cried and it hurt him – something else he would never admit out loud.

XXX

Lissa POV

Lissa sipped her champagne as idly as possible, trying to control her emotions. Her reeling in of her feelings had definitely gotten easier since her release from the tomb and her desire to not let emotion rule her in that moment was stronger than nostalgia or jealousy. There was also the fact that Stefan was missing from the celebrations to focus her mind on. She and Damon had split up, along with Elena in an attempt to find the crazed addict but all three had had no luck.

"Hey." Lissa turned to see a tanned boy around seventeen years old. He had short, dark hair and eyes to match with impressive muscles, most likely developed from sport – they were even visible under the expensive suit that he wore. She put on her best smile.

"Hi," she replied, placing her hand in his and shaking firmly.

"Tyler Lockwood. You must be new here." Oh good Lord, he was a Lockwood? That wasn't very comforting.

"Lissa Pierce and yeah, I only just moved to town." She could see the cogs turning in his head and she wondered if the thoughts she'd had over the past two weeks had any truth to them. Did he realise that she looked like Elena? She hoped their differences were enough to deter him because otherwise she would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh cool, how are you finding Mystic Falls?" he asked and Lissa smiled more genuinely, thanking Heaven for his disregard. She shrugged easily.

"It's really nice and the people are so friendly. I think I could call it home soon," she replied, knowing she already called it home, just like she had in 1864. But Tyler didn't need to know that.

"In that case, hopefully I'll see you around. Will you be going to Mystic Falls High?" She laughed internally at the thought of going to school. It would probably be good for her but she didn't like the thought of it. She was extremely grateful that she looked just old enough to pass for nineteen.

"Uh, no. I actually graduated just last summer." He looked surprised but she didn't question it, apparently deciding she could pass for nineteen – or maybe he thought she was still eighteen, depending on when her birthday was. It was then that she spotted Damon trying to get her attention and she smiled politely at Tyler. "It was great to meet you, Tyler. Please excuse me."

He grinned and nodded, letting her dash over to Damon as subtly as possible. The black haired vampire wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side possessively. Confused, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tyler Lockwood, really? Come on, Liss, you can do better than that," he scolded and she rolled her eyes, playfully nudging him with her hip. She let the arm remain around her shoulder though as it was comfortable.

"Did you find Stefan?" she asked as Damon led her through a side door, out into the darkness. She hadn't even noticed the sun setting but apparently it had – and a while ago as well. There were faint stars in the sky and she smiled serenely at the sight of them, relishing in it as she hadn't seen them for such a long time. It was nice to indulge in things as beautifully simple as the stars.

"We did," he muttered, leading her towards a wooded area. Lissa let her ears tune in and heard quiet screams coming from an unrecognisable source. And then there was Stefan and Elena. Damon and Lissa shared a look before speeding forward together, separating to make it easier. Stronger because of the human blood, Stefan easily threw Damon off. But Lissa was stronger than them both because she was older and she body-slammed the crazy vampire into the ground, pinning him. His mouth was surrounded with thick, fresh red blood, from the blonde girl that was nearby, clutching her neck in pain.

"Stop it!" Lissa hissed, slamming his struggling arms into the ground again. But he didn't give up, continuing to violently push against her. She almost laughed. Sure, Stefan was clearly a Ripper and insane at that, but she was five hundred years old and counting – he was a baby compared to her strength.

That was unless he bit her. Unexpectedly, Stefan's teeth sank into her wrist and tore, causing her to shriek in pain. He used to opening and, the next thing Lissa knew, she was ten feet away and Stefan was gone. Damon rushed over and helped her up, both watched as the wound on her wrist healed, leaving only a bloodstain. She grimaced.

"Go home before the cops get here. I'll take care of the rest," Damon whispered into her ear and she nodded, kissing his cheek. She looked sadly at Elena and Bonnie, the latter of which had arrived without her seeing, then darted off towards home. Her dress needed a thorough dry clean after that encounter.

**So, tell me your thoughts please. I don't have much to say except I would like you guys to get creative. Try and think up a name for the Elijah/Lissa ship – use either one of her names, even last names and tell me! We could just call it 'Elijah' because it does use both their names, technically. Anyway, see you in three days to a week! Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Oops! It's been just a bit longer than a week – sorry! Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews. Elissa seems to be a favourite. I'm also fond of Elijetta and Lijah. Anyway, thanks again and forgive me for my tardiness. PS – big surprise in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

"So, Isobel is in town and wants you to meet her here. I understand why Damon and Alaric are posted outside and why Stefan is by the pool table but why on Earth am I present?" Lissa demanded in confusion. So many things had happened in so little time and it seemed that just blinking brought forth some dramatic event – such as Elena's birth mother's return. Lissa just didn't understand why she had to be there – if Isobel was working with or for Katherine, then her presence would be reported back. Of course, she wouldn't put it past her sister to already know about the tomb vampires being released, which would mean she knew that Lissa was walking around freely but that didn't mean that Katerina knew Lissa had stayed in Mystic Falls. And Lissa didn't want her to know.

"Lissa, please just help us out here. You can stay out of sight," Stefan pleaded and she sighed, raising her shadowed eyes to the ceiling as if begging for assistance. She didn't know why she was freaking out so badly but she decided to rein it in – it wasn't the time.

"Very well, I will be at the bar. But if Isobel is like either myself or my psychotic sister, she will know I'm here, no matter what we do," she pointed out snippily. Her relatives – the nasty ones, anyway – made her snarky. Elena swallowed nervously, making Lissa sigh and squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll just be over here."

She moved away, perching on one of the comfortable stools in the Mystic Grill. The inside was much like a hunting lodge – dark wood furniture with a large fire in the middle of the room. The bar stretched along the length of the back wall, complete with several bartenders and booths covered the rest of the available walls, mostly empty because people were elsewhere. Normally, the place would be teeming with high school students, Lissa guessed, but the majority were at the high school preparing for the silly parade or whatever it was.

"She's here," Stefan said just loud enough for her to hear, standing stiffly by the pool table. Lissa nodded almost imperceptibly to let him know she'd heard him, one ear on the conversation between Isobel and Elena and the other on the rest of the residents.

"Lemonade," she said simply once the bartender approached her. The dark blonde male with big green eyes and almost as muscular as Tyler nodded and walked away. His nametag read 'Steve'. She almost laughed at the simplicity. Steve had no idea what was happening under his nose, no idea that he was serving a vampire eavesdropping on a conversation over ten feet away and no idea that his town was full of the supernatural. Lucky guy.

"Why Stefan? Why not Damon, like baby Pierce? Or do you enjoy them both, like Katherine did?" Isobel asked slyly and Lissa glowered into the glass Steve had just put in front of her. And just what did she mean by 'like baby Pierce'? She hadn't chose Damon, at least not in the way Isobel was implying.

Annoyed, Lissa took a gulp of her fizzing drink, handing over the money to Steve whilst he still stood there. She also slipped out the little vial Stefan had provided her with after giving her a strange look – and poured the contents of the vervain into the drink.

"Why am I here?" she muttered to herself, listening as Isobel talked on and on. She knew the answer: protection. Damon and Stefan were protective over Elena and, seeing as Isobel hadn't mentioned her in negotiations, she was freely allowed to walk into the Mystic Grill and protect her friend. Unfortunately, Isobel appeared to have finally noticed her presence.

"It was nice meeting you, Elena."

Lissa had never been as close to her mother as Katerina but they loved each other – and Lissa couldn't wrap her head around this woman. She was too much like Katerina for Lissa's likes.

"I was wondering when you would end up over here," she said testily, sipping her drink and being very careful not to show how disgusting the vervain was. Isobel sat next to her and she finally looked at her descendent. Isobel had the same black hair that she had, but much shorter and she had lighter eyes than both Lissa and her sister. She didn't have the skin tone of the Petrova bloodline, hers much lighter, almost like Damon's. Still, the woman was very attractive – except in personality.

"Katherine sends her love," Isobel replied, sounding bored but the words cut deep. Lissa snarled under her breath but turned away from the vampire to prevent herself from ripping her sarcastic throat out. Instead, she finished off her glass and wondered if Damon's indulgence in alcohol was the way to go.

"I'll bet she does," she retorted, gesturing for another drink. Isobel laughed darkly as a scotch was set in front of her, along with Lissa's lemonade. It had been a while since the latter had felt so childish but she repressed the feeling. This woman was just a fledgling compared to her – weaker even than Stefan.

"She thought you'd be clever enough to leave Mystic Falls – given everything." Lissa sighed, swirling her ice around the glass with a straw. She had seriously considered running but the truth was that she just wasn't good at it without Katerina. That, and her enemies hopefully believed she was still dead, so she was safe for a while.

"I'm not the only one who should leave Mystic Falls," she pointed out, raising a challenging eyebrow at Isobel. She just smirked back, as though the threat meant nothing. Lissa was beginning to get very irritated and desperately wanted to shove Isobel in a vat of vervain.

"I am under Katherine's protection – you can't say the same. She gave you up and you know it. Goodbye, Lissa." And Isobel marched off, leaving Lissa stunned at the bar. That was petty and vindictive and so very right. Thoroughly angered, Lissa finished her drink and stormed out of the establishment. She ignored Damon and Alaric and ran home as fast as she could. What she needed was to lie down and try and get rid of the feeling in her chest that told her she was missing something.

XXX

_Elisaveta giggled happily, her back pressed against one of the rough walls in the deserted hallway. Her hair was pulled away from her left shoulder, all of it tumbling over her right side as her companion held her hands above her head. Her eyes slid closed in ecstasy as his lips ran along her cheek and neck, occasionally letting his teeth nip at her gently. She knew it was wrong, knew that they could be caught and publically condemned for being so openly affectionate but she did not care. He made her not want to care._

"_Elisaveta." _

_The simple murmuring of her name against the skin of her neck caused a hot flash to come over her, making her almost lightheaded. In response, she curled her fingers into fists, unable to do anything else as he kept them pinned against the wall with one hand. The other one ran tantalisingly slow up her arm, circling in the hollow of her throat as she gasped for air. He made her feel so strongly, stronger than she had ever felt. The ability to feel so much seemed much more like a gift than a curse in moments that they shared, when he treated her so carefully, like something fragile that he could break._

_She wondered if they should announce a courtship. After all, it would be more acceptable (although still not appropriate) to be seen in such positions in a public corridor if they were courting. They were really like any other young couple in love and she wanted to show the world. But he always insisted that it would do no good, that people wouldn't accept it. And by people, she knew he meant his brother._

"_Elijah," she breathed._

Lissa sat up with a sharp intake of air. Sweat practically poured off of her and thick strands of hair were stuck to her forehead, neck and exposed shoulders. What had that been? Every sensible cell in her body screamed at her to think it was just the pathetic dream of a girl who couldn't get over her first love but there were other parts of her that argued it was something else; something more.

Shaking her head, the young woman got out of bed and instantly headed for a shower. That kind of thing was not what she needed but the shower would cleanse it all away. Why would she dream something like that? Her feelings for Elijah had always felt strong, too strong given their limited conversation and contact during the stay at the beautiful castle in England, but to dream something like that? A part of her mind, one she mostly repressed, whispered that she knew it wasn't just a dream. But that wasn't possible.

"Lissa, you better be in here!" she heard Damon call out furiously, just before her bedroom door slammed open. Glad she was finished, she quickly wrapped a robe around herself and pulled her hair up in a towel before going out to greet her raging best friend. His face was contorted in anger, blue eyes flashing dangerously and he was glaring right at her like she'd committed a huge atrocity.

"What's up?" she asked quietly, in no mood to socialise. Besides, she had seen several people that were scarier than Damon when they were angry. He growled at her and she raised her eyebrows in shock, wondering what she could have possibly done to aggravate him so deeply.

"What's up? _What's up_? I've been calling you for hours – Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert device, Elena handed it over to Isobel and I think shit just hit the fan. Where the hell have you been?" he demanded harshly, advancing towards her until he was almost on top of her. She didn't back down though. Instead of rejuvenating her, the dream she'd had had just drained her even more. She was too tired to back off from his clear fury.

"Isobel said something and I just had felt like being alone, OK?"

She didn't really know what she expected; sympathy, a hug, maybe some compassion? She got none of those things. Instead, his glare intensified and he took a final step so that they were nose to nose.

"Isobel riles people up, it's what she does. So _deal with it._ Next time, just be there to help out instead of wallowing in self pity."

With that, he backed away from her and turned around, moving to go through the still open door. Things clicked into place in her head, probably too slow but better late than never. She sighed and breached the subject.

"What did she say to you?" she asked quietly, almost incoherently. His steps halted and his shoulders tensed up, letting her know he'd heard her. She didn't move nor did she further her questioning because she knew Damon needed a minute. He wouldn't open up to her unless he was given that time to develop his answer – be it a lie or the truth, he needed space. Finally, he slowly turned around to face her. His eyes were no longer sparkling and he had shut off his emotions completely but she knew it was just a defence mechanism.

"She is under the impression that I am in love with Elena."

"You are."

His eyes glared at her once more but she didn't flinch. It was true. Although he wasn't as obvious about his feelings for Elena as he had been with Katerina, she could see it in the lingering stares, the occasional kind comments he offered the doppelganger and the little smiles that differed from the ones he gave Lissa. Her curiosity explored when it could have happened – the most likely idea being when he found out that Katerina had betrayed him. His love had switched and she could see why. Elena was warm and genuine, so different to Katerina. But it seemed as though she was similar to Lissa's sister in her preference of Salvatore.

"Liss, what happened to you?" he questioned, obviously changing the subject but also acknowledging that she was right. Sighing, Lissa perched on her bed and patted the spot next to her to get Damon to sit too. He did so and she stared at her tangling fingers.

"I lied. I wasn't avoiding you because of Isobel. I came back here because of her, to lie down and try to clear my head. But I slept too long – and I dreamt of . . . something." She went on to explain her dream, pouring her heart out and giving Damon full insight into her suspicions regarding her consciousness but never mentioning Elijah's name. He listened aptly, never interrupting and, when she was done, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"I think you just miss him. You shouldn't but that's not the issue. You haven't been released for very long, so dreams about your past were bound to crop up sometime. Roll with it," he suggested and she relaxed into his side, thankful for his presence.

"Let's go for a walk." It was an order and they both knew it. But they needed the old calming effect that their walks in 1864 provided and Lissa was eager to attempt to clear her head. No more heavy thoughts.

**Well? Many more strange dreams to come. So, leave me some love and see you three days to a week. Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm going to university on Sunday and I've been overwhelmed with everything to sort out. **

**In other news, I've written extra bits and pieces for season four – which I wasn't intending to do – and I'm really happy with them. I'm changing things around for that season and I think it's great.**

**Warning: this chapter is a bit messy, sorry!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Lissa Pierce/Elisaveta Petrova.**

It was a beautiful dress. The rich silk was a shade of green generally unflattering but the lighter green, off-shoulder chiffon and the delicate red flowers sewn into the material made it better. There was a darker green satin wrap to go around the waist of the wearer and layers upon layers of silk sat underneath the skirt. Lissa took pity on Elena by keep the hoop out of the ensemble.

"Hello!" she called out loudly as she entered the Gilbert residence. The dress she had spent a long time finding then altering herself to make it more era appropriate was in a garment bag over her black leather clad shoulder. The rest of her was covered with black skinny jeans, a red, v-necked shirt and knee high black suede boots with heels. Her hair was in its natural waves down her back.

"Lissa, hey," Elena greeted her, appearing at the base of the stairs. The doppelganger was dressed casually in dark jeans with a blue top and matching cardigan but her hair was immaculate. The curls were intricate, with her fringes held away from her face by little red flowers, and Lissa had to stop and remind herself that Elena was not Katerina. But she totally looked like her with the hair.

"I come baring a horrible gift that you will hate me for," she said, handing over the bag. Elena looked sceptical as she took it, the confusion written clearly across her face. Lissa truly felt pity for the girl – it wasn't a comfortable dress.

"Is it one of yours?" she questioned, leading the way upstairs. Lissa supposed that was the natural conclusion to come to. It made more sense that Elena had come to her for help on the dress, seeing as Lissa had been around during the times that 'Gone with the Wind' was set.

"Yeah, because whilst I was down in the tomb, my astral self was collecting all my belongings," she replied sarcastically, causing Elena to laugh lightly. Honestly, it should have occurred to the teenager but Lissa understood the question nonetheless. "No, this took me a lot of effort. I bought it then fixed it up myself."

By then, the two girls had reached Elena's room, where Aunt Jenna was waiting.

"Jenna, this is Lissa. Lissa, this is my Aunt Jenna," Elena introduced, placing the dress gently on the bed. The two shook hands and Lissa took Jenna in. The woman had soft, strawberry blonde hair in loose curls and gentle features – a picture of innocence, away from the supernatural world. Lissa almost envied her for being so happily oblivious to the world around her.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile, looking around the room. Photos and little pieces of memories made the place distinctly Elena whilst a tall mirror was against the wall, so that Elena could get the full impact.

"Likewise," Jenna replied and Lissa clapped her hands, trying not to instil any more panic in Elena. The parade would hopefully be fun although the pieces of history wouldn't be as thrilling as the residents of Mystic Falls would find them. All the same, Lissa put a wide smile on her face and opened the bag with a flourish.

"Now this is gonna take a while . . . and I suggest going to the toilet now," she said, raising an apologetic eyebrow. Looking a little startled, Elena nodded and scurried off to the bathroom to relieve herself. Lissa was well aware of how difficult it was to do in the kind of dress she was holding and hoped that, should an emergency arise, the lack of hoop would make things easier.

"Ok, let's go," Elena said as she returned to the room.

XXX

Lissa had escorted Jenna and Elena to the parade but quickly split off from them to wonder about, lost in her own thoughts. Soon after, the parade was well in motion, floats of historic events etc rolling by with effortless precision. Lissa found herself wondering just how much collaboration had gone into making the parade flawless. People were gathered in thick clumps on both sides of the road, cheering for their town's representation as Mrs Lockwood narrated. Finding herself irritated, she decided to walk it off and turned into the crowds.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Damon said casually as he slipped up next to her, appearing out of nowhere.

"It's nothing."

She was lying and she knew Damon knew it. Seeing Elena with her perfect curls and the dress that resembled one that Katerina herself had once worn all those years ago had caused a difficult reaction in her mind. She told herself over and over that Elena and Katerina were worlds apart and Elena was far too sweet to ever be like Katerina. But the resemblances were cropping up: Damon and Stefan being in love with her and the tense family relationships because of bad choices being the prominent ones.

"I know it's not nothing. But I also know what it is. So, had any more dreams lately?" he questioned and she sighed, leaning into his side as his arm looped around her shoulders. The closeness was comforting but not entirely. She took what she could get, though, and snuggled.

"Little flashes but nothing really discernible." That was the truth. After her flashback/memory/really realistic dream, there had only been little bits and pieces that she couldn't make out – but they always ended the same, with a sharp awakening and a pounding headache. She knew they were all about one thing: Elijah. Whether in feelings or brief glimpses, all of it came back to the Original that she had deep love for – love that seemed unexplained.

"Here's a plan: forget it. For one night, just forget anything is wrong and focus on having a little bit of fun. Do you remember what fun is?" he asked and she gave a weak smile. She hadn't had any real fun in so long, so she nodded eagerly. With that, Damon whirled her around, causing her to giggle happily, and they took off to entertain themselves.

XXX

Knocked unconscious by the force of a noise no human seemed to hear and an injection of vervain, Lissa dreamt.

_Elijah's beautiful eyes gazed at her, his profile bathed in white light from the half moon above them. Hundreds of stars twinkled around it, forming patterns that Elisaveta loved to create out of her own imagination. She spoke eagerly to Elijah, pointing to various stars as she explained her reasoning and the pictures she could see. _

"_The stars tell stories, create images, have you noticed? They're so beautifully simple, showing every aspect of themselves without hesitation." Her voice was whimsical and soft as she continued to lie on the cool grass, her chocolate eyes watching contentedly. Elijah made no sound next to her, giving his silent confirmation for her to keep going. "You are different from the stars, Elijah. You are a mystery to me." _

_She finally glanced away and saw him looking at her blankly, just a hint of his eyes widening to indicate that he'd heard._

"_What makes you say that?" he asked, voice gentle and velvet, washing over her like a caress. It made her crave his touch but knew it wasn't possible in such an open space. They had no idea who could be watching, hence their distance from each other._

"_You are keeping things from me, my love. I have told you every secret I have about myself but I do not know any complexities about you." She shifted, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him properly. "I want to know everything about you."_

_His eyes never left hers as he stared, clearly confused but he showed no other reaction. Then he sighed and gazed up at the stars himself._

"_You may think differently of me, Elisaveta. I fear it," he answered but she just shook her head, smiling softly to assure him she would not judge. She needed to know. "There are dark things in this world, Elisaveta, things that will kill relentlessly. I am one of these things. I am a vampire."_

_Her jaw fell open with a 'pop' and her eyes widened alarmingly as she registered first what he was saying and second that he was telling the truth. She contemplated many options: he was crazy, he needed help, he had a fever but finally, she realised he was serious. Should she run? Should she scream? He was a monster, correct? Elisaveta shook her head and looked at Elijah, who continued his gazing at the stars. He had known her for a while, courted her in secret, and had never, ever harmed her in any way. He was not a monster to her._

"_Then I am a vampire's lover," she replied, grimacing at the incorrect term. They had never made it to a bed, never lain together but it seemed the most accurate label for them. So she didn't change it. Elijah's eyes more noticeably widened at her comment and he turned to look at her with complete surprise._

"_Elisaveta, do you understand-?"_

"_With all due respect, my Lord, I understand just what has occurred. It does not make me think less of you, as you have never harmed me." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation._

"_I have killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people, and I feel no remorse. I could kill you in an instant."_

_Elisaveta swallowed nervously, unwanted images of savage, brutal killings springing to her overactive mind . . . yet she ignored them. Her emotions were always strong but her love for Elijah was stronger than her disgust. That was the emotion she believed in._

"_I still love you, Elijah. And I trust you."_

"_You're very stupid for doing so. Yet, I appreciate you so much, Elisaveta." And, uncaring of possible voyeurs, he grasped her neck and pulled her in for a passionate yet tender kiss._

Damon POV

Groaning, Damon awoke from his stupor. Anna was killed right in front of him and it seemed only seconds later that heated flames were licking at the floor and walls of wherever he had been taken. His eyes settled on a familiar figure.

"Mayor, is that you?" he choked out, gazing through blurry vision at Mayor Lockwood. There seemed to be a trail of blood leaving his ear but otherwise seemed unaffected, unlike everyone else in the cellar-like place.

"What are you doing here?" he cried, clutching his head and squinting too. Damon rolled over, trying not to fall unconscious again as the flames spread quickly.

"I'm a vampire, what's your excuse?" he grunted. "The vervain didn't affect you . . . you're not a vampire. What the hell are you?" he questioned, curious despite his near death sentence. The Mayor looked scared and scurried backwards, inadvertently landing in the lap of a vengeful tomb vampire. Damon watched emotionlessly as his neck was snapped. A groan caught his attention.

Rolling once more, Damon looked down towards his feet and almost moaned in agony as he saw Lissa, barely conscious. Her hair was spread around her, some on Damon's legs and she was in an odd position, indicating she'd been dumped roughly. She rolled over as she slowly gained consciousness and Damon was about to speak when a beam fell from the ceiling.

"ARGH!" she managed to scream but it sounded hoarse and Damon saw her eyes weren't completely open. The beam fell straight onto Lissa's leg and he watched in horror as her jeans instantly caught alight too. Feeling that he had to do something, Damon pushed himself up so he was supported on his knees and elbows, yet it was hopeless. Lissa, almost fully awake, was shrieking in agony as the flames burned at her legs and he was too weak to stop her burning to death.

Regret. It was the same thing he'd felt upon discovering her in the tomb and he felt it again, watching his best friend turn to ashes. God, why did it have to be her?

"Liss," he managed to gasp but she was crying tears of sheer terror, sobs wracking her frame as she struggled to put the fire out. But it was useless.

"Damon!" Stefan's voice suddenly called and Damon looked around in confusion as the flames died down somewhat and his brother rushed to his side.

"Lissa . . . fire," he breathed and Stefan turned, looking horrified as he saw Lissa. Damon knew they didn't have much time and Lissa was still screaming in pain, so Stefan scooped her into his arms after batting down the fire with his jacket. Damon gripped onto his brother and, somehow, Stefan got them both outside.

"Lissa!" he heard Elena call in shock and Damon, after hacking a few coughs, looked up to see Stefan laying his best friend on the ground. She was unconscious again with most of her jeans completely burned away. The sleeves of her jacket were also missing chunks and the ends of her hair would need to be cut off. Stefan's face was slightly sooty and he looked wiped from hauling two people out of the quickly burning building but he was otherwise unharmed. Damon himself felt like he would be coughing for the next week as his lungs struggled to cope with the amount of smoke he'd inhaled.

"We should get her back to the house. They both need blood."

Damon shook his head instantly. He had things to do – he had to see Jeremy, tell him about Anna.

"I'll take her. You guys stay here and deal with the story." Stefan reached out to stop him but he shrugged him off. "I'm fine, Stefan."

His brother nodded hesitantly and Damon shakily made his way over to Lissa, lifting her up into his arms. She was a scorched mess but she was alive; he wasn't going to complain. Fate could have been cruel and taken her away from him. He wasn't sure what he would have done if that was true – just that it would be ugly. He shook the thoughts from his head. Lissa needed him and he needed to keep her around.

**So, what did you think? And can we make it to five reviews this time. I absolutely promise to update next week – hopefully without a hangover from Fresher's week! Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hey guys! Well done on the reviews. So, I'm at university now and, to be quite honest, I miss home like hell. Been crying all morning.**

**Anyway, I decided to give you a chapter because I don't know how busy it'll get this week! Thank you so much for the follows/favourites/alerts – much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce and am extremely excited for the fifth season!**

Lissa was in pain when she woke up. She felt drained and dehydrated and she could feel that her lips were chapped and broken. Looking down, she saw her clothes were charred and ruined and almost screamed when her hands caught the ends of her hair, which were frazzled. She would need to cut it. The thought alone almost hurt her more. Her phone suddenly started ringing and she groaned, reaching over.

"Hello?" her cracked voice said and she heard Damon's relieved sigh on the other end. She wondered why she'd been left unsupervised but supposed she'd be informed promptly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked instantly, sounding concerned. She revelled in the tone that no one else heard before shrugging.

"Like I almost burned to death," she answered snippily, climbing slowly out of bed. Her burns had healed but the ache remained. "I'm going to have to cut my hair," she added grudgingly, examining her bedraggled appearance in the mirror over her sink. She looked even worse in the reflection.

"Get over it, it's only a few inches. I've got to go, I'm at the hospital," he replied, a smirk in his voice. She frowned in confusion. What the hell was he doing at the hospital?

"Is everything ok?" she demanded worriedly but Damon's silence was very telling. No, everything wasn't ok. Who had been hurt?

"Caroline was in an accident and Uncle John has been stabbed." Lissa couldn't bring herself to care about the latter, given it was his fault her clothes were ruined and she'd almost been Joan of Arc'd. Caroline, on the other hand, she was quite worried about. She'd never actively interacted with the blonde but she was important to Elena.

"Right, OK. I'll shower and perform an emergency cut on my hair and we'll figure out where to convene then," she replied, taking charge. Damon sighed in concession before bidding her goodbye and hanging up.

She tossed the phone on her almost immaculate sheets, given she hadn't moved in her unconscious state, and moved towards the shower. She wet only the ends of her hair then stood in front of the mirror with the scissors. Taking a deep breath, she started snipping, just the frazzled parts so that she only lost three inches. It was strangely relieving.

After stripping and going under the hot spray, she felt herself gradually relax. Yet the memory of the dream she'd had before waking up to a potential fiery death plagued her. It was Elijah, it was always Elijah and it was slowly killing her. What were these? Were they memories? Dreams? She slammed her hands against the marble tiles of the shower, letting out a small scream of frustration. Why was this happening to her!? Tears of confusion and pain rolled down her face, masked by the constant stream of water from the shower head.

Eventually, she had to get out. She shut off the water once she was satisfied that she no longer smelt of old barbeque and went through the motions of getting dressed in dark grey skinny jeans, a lacy, dark purple halter neck and black ankle boots with silver studs along the back and down the heel.

By the time her hair had been blow-dried, it was well into the day and she picked up the phone to call Damon.

"My hair feels ridiculously short," she complained instead of greeting him properly. He snorted on the other end but it sounded forced, like there was really nothing to laugh about.

"I'm sure it's fine," he answered shortly and she frowned, grabbing a jacket as she left her room. Her feet made their way downstairs as she contemplated what to say to her friend.

"Damon, what happened?" she asked in concern, making it to the door. She opened it easily but froze in the driveway, wondering how she could get somewhere that she didn't know the location of.

"Just get to the Lockwood place. Now." And the line went dead. Knowing something was seriously wrong, Lissa shoved the phone in the back pockets of her jeans, threw on the black leather jacket then took off at vampire speed for the Lockwood house.

Plenty of people were milling around and Lissa's advanced ears caught several words of sympathy and condolence spoken about Mayor Lockwood. Images of the previous night flashed through her head at rapid speed and, in one, she saw the Mayor's dead body near Damon. Oh.

"Lissa, right?"

She turned to see Tyler approaching her and she smiled, nodding her head. She shook his hand and plastered an apologetic smile on her face.

"I won't say sorry – it won't really help, will it? If there's anything I could do to help, though, let me know," she offered sincerely. Tyler looked strangely thankful for her not saying sorry and she knew he wouldn't want it. They shook hands once more before he gestured for her to inside. She advanced up the steps and passed over the threshold easily, her invitation from the Miss Mystic Falls event holding strong.

"Lissa, there you are!" Bonnie said breathlessly as she suddenly appeared next to the vampire. Lissa was rarely taken by surprise but she didn't let it show on her face, instead taking Bonnie in. The witch's eyes were wide and her heart was beating fast, although Lissa detected the shock had been a little while ago and the panic was easing away.

"You made the flames die down." It was sudden but the realisation struck her as soon as another memory hit her. The fire had faded a bit just before Lissa passed out. Bonnie nodded and Lissa beamed thankfully at her. "Thank you." She gripped Bonnie's hand to show her appreciation before questioning took over her expression. Bonnie instantly got the message.

"You need to find Stefan and Damon. They're out back," she ordered and Lissa heard the need in her voice, so didn't react to the order like she normally would have. All she did was nod reassuringly and look at Bonnie carefully.

"OK, maybe you should go home, lie down. Or drink, that always helps," she joked weakly and Bonnie gave a fake smile in response. Lissa couldn't expect more, the girl was seriously scared about something. "I'll see you later. And thanks again."

Lissa left the Bennett girl behind as she explored the glorious mansion. The Lockwood's were certainly richer than they had been back in her day but she didn't want to imagine how they'd obtained the money. Her boots met the well manicured grass of the gardens and she stopped, tucking her hair behind her ear to listen.

"_Lissa should be here soon," _Damon's voice said and she spotted him with his brother on a bench over the large lake/pond. One day, she would realise what one of those was. Sighing, she made her way around it at a human pace, eventually coming to a halt next to them. Both Salvatore brothers looked up at her. Damon's jaw was switching between clenched and loose as his eyes darted everywhere but her, whilst Stefan seemed to be in a little pain and there was some dried blood on his right pinkie finger. Good God, what had happened between them?

"What'd you two do?" she asked warily, eyes moving between Damon and Stefan as she tried to concoct a scenario in her head. Nothing specific came to mind. Both of them shared a look before glancing back at her, making her very irritated. She opened her mouth to demonstrate her annoyance but Damon shook his head to stop her. So she put her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Do you remember when you opened our front door and thought Elena was Katherine?" Damon asked, making her give him a look of disbelief. Instead of questioning her sanity, she didn't have to think very hard to recall the incident – something she hoped Elena forgot about quickly.

"Uh, yeah," she finally answered after realising she'd been quiet for far too long. Damon squinted his eyes, as though contemplating just how to tell her something. She was positive that she would not like what he was about to say.

"Well, the next time you open the door, it might not be a mistake."

Lissa froze. Was he . . . no way was he saying what she thought he was saying. Right?

"Huh?" she stuttered, unable to formulate anything more articulate. Damon sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly whilst Stefan stared avidly down at his hands. Lissa was growing more panicked by the second and the control she'd been exercising was vanishing quickly. With the dreams, Damon's obviously growing insanity and the tomb vampires, Lissa wasn't sure her body could take much more stress.

"Katherine's back," Stefan eventually confessed and her knees buckled, sending her flopping onto the bench that, thankfully, was right under her. Her big sister had returned to Mystic Falls. That explained Bonnie's reaction, Damon's tension and she somehow believed it explained the blood on Stefan's hand. Things must have gotten rough.

"It's been nice knowing you. I'm going to Timbuktu," she said hurriedly and made to stand up. Damon instantly appeared in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere. We need you here and that is where you'll stay." There was no leniency in his statement and Lissa knew that. In reaction, she snarled and shoved him away from her.

"You do NOT give me orders, Damon Salvatore! I have NO desire to see my sister after what she did to me and I can assure you that whatever she's here for is far from good. If you had sense and weren't blinded by complete obsession, you would see that she is the WORST thing that could ever happen to you!" she shrieked, panting heavily by the end of her rant. She had no need to stay behind and watch Katerina destroy peoples' lives, but Damon was right. They needed her. She was the only one around that could match Katerina's strength and at least attempt to predict her next move. But she was unpredictable, always had been.

"Lissa, we know what Katherine did to you was awful but we need you to stay . . . help us," Stefan pleaded gently and she looked at him. His lovely green eyes were begging for her to understand, not just that Katherine was a threat, but that Damon was losing his grip. Stefan wasn't just asking her to help with her psychotic, selfish sister but help with Damon, who he was seriously worried would go after Elena. Upset, Lissa raked her fingers roughly through her hair and sat back down again, slouched in defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay. But her ass is dead to me, understood?" They both nodded seriously and she clenched her jaw before walking away once more.

XXX

It was much later and Lissa was just exiting the Grill after moping there for a good while. She couldn't believe her sister had returned and she knew all Hell would break loose. Katerina never brought good news. It suddenly occurred to her that, if Katerina was in Mystic Falls, Klaus may not be too far behind. The thought scared her.

"Hello?" she answered bleakly when her phone rang incessantly. She had ignored one previous call but Stefan had called right back and she decided to put him out of his misery, despite not feeling up to polite conversation.

"Lissa, I need you to find Damon. He broke Jeremy's neck and he's a complete wreck right now – stop him before he kills someone without a ring." Lissa had felt physically ill upon hearing Jeremy's fate but relaxed shakily when his ring was mentioned. The magic in it would mean he was brought back to life, he would be OK. But Damon was off his head, obviously, and she highly doubted he'd noticed the ring. The bad of Katerina's arrival was already occurring.

"I'll find him," she assured Stefan before hanging up. Damn her sister! Lissa growled lowly before taking off, thinking about Damon and where he could have gone. She decided the logical place to start would be the Boarding House. Stefan was with Elena and he clearly wasn't too fussed if Lissa found him. Her suspicions proved correct because, as soon as she entered, she spotted him in front of the fire, the very picture of a broken man. Unrequited love was a bitch – literally, in Katerina's case.

Taking a deep breath, Lissa approached her closest friend, her Damon, and halted only when she was directly next to him. Tears were streaming down his face and he looked shattered. She was uncertain if Katerina could have caused all the damage herself. Suddenly, she was wrapped in an embrace and Damon was sobbing into her neck. She held back her own tears at feeling his pain and simply wrapped her arms around him to try and soothe him. Her hands ran over his back softly, stroking away the anguish but he continued to grip her desperately.

"You pick me, right?" he breathed into her ear and she frowned, confused as to his context. He tightened his hold on her but pulled his head back to gaze at her. His beautiful blue eyes were glassy with tears and he was trembling slightly, making Lissa ache inside. "It doesn't matter how, you picked me, not Stefan." She understood. He had obviously talked to Katerina and found out her preference for Stefan and, judging by Jeremy's 'death', Elena had done the same thing. It didn't matter that it wasn't the same kind of love, Damon was just searching for someone that wanted him and not his brother. Lissa knew the feeling.

"Of course, Damon. I love you – not the way you want Elena and Katherine to love you, but I still love you. You're _my_ Damon, _my_ best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way," she assured him, moving her hands up to cup his face softly. Her sister had broken him in half and she was left to pick up the pieces. But she didn't care because her words held true – she would _never_ abandon Damon. He was hers – she chose him.

A grateful sob escaped his mouth and his head settled back on her shoulder. She held his shoulders firmly, letting him know she was there, she wasn't going anywhere and she just let him get it all out; because Damon Salvatore rarely cried – and everyone needed to cry sometimes.

**Well? Questions, comments? This is a crucial moment in the Dalissa relationship and I hope I got the poignancy right. Let me know! Love Bianca :) x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Hey! I'm so, SO glad you liked the Dalissa moment in the last chapter! And I am rewarding you for your continued support with another chapter – complete with an Elissa moment!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

Lissa had never been to a carnival or anything really like one. Of course, there were days in the market when plays and performances were put on but nothing came close to her surroundings. Rides were spinning and flipping, casting erratic flashes of multi-coloured lights over the many people milling around. Games and food booths were scattered around and Lissa happily munched on some cotton candy – something else she'd never experienced. It was pretty much pink sugar but she found herself somewhat addicted to the sticky substance. Next on her list were toffee apples and hot dogs. Really, she wondered how the world had functioned without the wonderful inventions, unhealthy as they were.

She was just contemplating whether it would be fair to partake in one of the games around her when she heard pained yells. Without hesitating, she took off towards them and whimpered at the sight that met her eyes. There was a dead body on the back of a truck, clearly the result of a vampire attack, Elena was standing next to it looking horrified whilst Bonnie was setting Damon on fire. Lissa let out a savage growl and sped over, knocking Bonnie out of her trance by gripping her neck.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she snarled furiously, glaring directly into the witch's eyes. She'd always respected Bonnie for being so willing to protect those she cared about but she had crossed a line in going after Damon. Thousands of knives piercing her skull pulled her away from Bonnie and sent her slamming into the ground and she cried out in pain.

"This is all his fault!" the witch cried, fresh tears covering the tracks of the ones she'd already shed. Elena ran over to console her whilst Lissa hauled herself off the ground and stumbled over to Damon. He was soaked and his jeans were singed but he seemed relatively alright and intact. His breathing was heavy and he was weakened but Lissa took it as a good thing that he wasn't dead.

"What is going on?" she hissed quietly as she crouched next to his form. He looked up at her with discomfort, still trying to regulate his breathing.

"Caroline is . . . a vampire. And I tried to kill her." Lissa looked at him, refusing to blink, but her thoughts were raging. Damon's blood had healed the poor girl, so someone must have actively sought her out to kill her – and only one person would do that. Katerina had turned Caroline. But why?

And Damon had tried to kill her – how was that fair? Yes, she was new and clearly a tad unstable with the dead body on the truck, but what new vampire had control? Caroline would have woken up alone and confused, it was not her fault. Sighing, Lissa yanked Damon to his feet and glowered at him.

"Leave Caroline alone, OK? I don't think any more dead bodies in your name is going to help matters," she ordered and shushed him when he went to protest. Apparently conceding to the fact that she was right, Damon glared and stormed off. Lissa turned to see that Bonnie and Elena were nowhere to be seen, so she followed the sound of Stefan and Caroline's voices.

"W-what is she doing here?" Caroline sobbed, distraught for everyone to see. Lissa grimaced sympathetically as the vampire tried to come to terms with her heightened emotions. Her jacket had dried blood up the sleeves and there was some red in her hair. Smudged mascara surrounded her eyes and her face was wet with tears. Some blood remained around her mouth and covered her hands but the bloody tissue nearby indicated there had been more on the poor newly turned vampire.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here to help," she whispered calmly, looking at Stefan. He nodded before backing away slightly, although there wasn't much room to do so in the cramped bathroom.

"You're one too?" Caroline asked shakily and Lissa nodded.

"I know what you feel like, Caroline. I'm much older than you but my emotions will always, _always _be like a newborn's. You will eventually learn to control the mess you're in but you need to try and calm down for me." Her voice was smooth, like she was talking to a startled animal and Caroline began to take steadying breaths in response.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. It wouldn't matter; Caroline would hear them anyway. The blonde looked terrified at the mention of Damon and Lissa wondered how much mental damage he'd caused by trying to kill her, especially when she was so unstable.

"I sent him away. He's not going to hurt you, Caroline. I won't let him." She was loyal to Damon and she would save him again if Bonnie dared try anything because it wasn't his fault that Caroline had been turned. But she would not let him try and kill the new vampire again because she deserved to try and live. "I'm going to help you."

The surprise on Stefan's face was oddly discouraging but she knew her connection with Damon meant he would think she was inclined to his thinking. Funnily enough, Stefan had almost been inclined to stake Caroline too.

"T-t-thank you," the blonde said softly and Lissa pulled her in for a hug. The blood didn't matter; the girl needed comfort and Lissa would be damned if she didn't help.

"Let's get you home, yeah?"

XXX

"Things get better." Caroline was a mess. Bonnie hated her and she had to put on a show to get Matt to break up with her because she couldn't do it herself. Lissa just comforted the girl with truthful words, glad she had stayed behind to help instead of going on the road trip to Duke – which didn't look fun at all. Although she knew she'd be helpful when it came to fact-finding about Katerina, she was needed more for Caroline than Elena, who was simply curious as to why she and Katerina looked so alike. That and they were searching for clues on the Lockwood family – apparently her knowledge that they had been werewolves back in 1864 was ridiculous. She had a big 'I told you so' waiting for when the group got home.

"That's it? Matt hates me, Bonnie will barely look at me and I'm a vampire!" Caroline cried, clearly feeling helpless. Lissa sighed and shifted her seat in the Grill closer to her newfound friend. There weren't very many people present, so Caroline's outburst went unnoticed by the patrons. She could understand just how bad the situation looked from her perspective – she was only a teenager and her entire personality was heightened because of her vampire qualities.

"You have to pull it together. Matt will get over it, he's safer this way. As for Bonnie, witches are judgemental creatures, so she was never going to be supportive in the beginning . . . but I think she'll come round. She just really doesn't like vampires. And look on the bright side about being a vampire: you're fast, you're strong and pretty damn durable. You can carry on your normal life with that ring, so please try and calm down," Lissa pleaded desperately.

It was beginning to look hopeless but Caroline finally pulled her head up from her hands and nodded determinedly. Relieved, Lissa smiled at her comfortingly.

"Right, pull it together. I just need sleep, I guess." Lissa gestured for the blonde to go, continuing to smile at her reassuringly. Caroline stood up and turned around before doing a one-eighty and looking back at Lissa. "Thank you. You hardly know me and you're helping me. So thanks."

"You're welcome," she said easily then watched her walk off. Completely drained from the drama of the day and learning that there really was a werewolf running around Mystic Falls, Lissa left the Grill too, intent on sleeping. Stefan wasn't in the Boarding House and she guessed Damon wasn't back yet, so she went straight up to her bedroom and stripped to her underwear, climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

_Elisaveta arched her back. She was in a room that was so lavishly furnished, she had a hard time believing that Klaus was not a King. Through a small archway lay a stunning bathtub so elaborate that she expected it to be encrusted with diamonds. The bed she lay on was thick with silk sheets and a goose feather comforter which she was on top of, her fingers clutching at one of the many pillows. Scents assaulted her nostrils, the earthiness and masculinity making her head spin._

_But the appearance of the room was trivial to her as Elijah's mouth attached itself to her neck and his fangs sunk in. A small shriek of pain escaped her before pleasure took over and she arched once more. She felt her blood flow steadily into her lover's mouth and found herself grateful that she could keep him sustained, that he loved her so much he was willing to feed off of her yet spare her life._

_Whilst he drank, his hands travelled over her body, dipping into all her curves and she glorified in the attention. The feel of his fingers on her bare skin, for she had been shed of all clothing, was dizzying. The fire he ignited was passionate and tore through her, even when he reluctantly released her. Her breath came out in pants as he licked his lips clean of blood then did the same to the blood around her wound._

"_Drink," he ordered quietly, fangs cutting into his wrist then holding it to her mouth. As was customary, she propped herself up with his help and drank the ruby liquid to heal and rejuvenate her. It had the desired effect and she felt the two little wounds close up and her strength return. Elijah's arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her back against his bare chest, her legs tangled with his clothed ones. His boots lay by the door. _

"_You took more than normal," she observed, the light of the almost full moon spilling through the open windows. Elijah tightened his hold on her possessively and her eyes rolled back in her head when his teeth nibbled her earlobe._

"_I do not believe I did," he lied but she caught it. His voice was just a tad different when he was telling an untruth and she believed drinking his blood made her more prone to catching the change. She sighed and turned around in his arms. She rested her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap, uncaring that she was still fully exposed. His eyes stared straight into hers, trying to convince her but she wouldn't fall for it._

"_You did, Elijah. Why?" she questioned, wondering if his control was slipping. Would he kill her the next time? Elijah just looked at her, not indicating where his thoughts were. Out of nowhere, the vampire leaned forward and kissed her passionately, unyielding in his assault of her lips. She moaned wantonly and kissed back, hands gripping the dark strands of his hair. His hands lightly drifted along her sides once more, circling her breasts with careful precision._

"_I do love you, Elisaveta. More than anything," he whispered through her lips and she sighed happily. _

"_I love you too, Elijah – always."_

"Liss? Lissa, wake up!"

She gasped for air as she shot upright, sweat once more dripping off of her and making her hair and the bed sheets stick to her. Damon was seated on the edge of her bed on her left side, looking at her with concern. She took a deep, steadying breath to try to calm herself down but, unlike previous occasions, it didn't work.

The fear of what she was seeing and the confusion over why she was seeing it overwhelmed her and she collapsed in a fit of tears. Damon moved to lay down on the bed and held her tightly in a way reminiscent of her dream about Elijah, with a different kind of intimacy. She sobbed into his shirt relentlessly, unable to process anything more than her raging emotions. The fear was like ice.

**Well, what did you think? I'm not really used to even slightly erotic scenes, so that Elissa scene may be complete rubbish. Anyway, let me know! Love Bianca :) x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is having a great week and lots of plans for the weekend. I myself am getting a parental visit, which means cleaning my room! Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favourites, every single one is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

"So, you're having freaky dreams about some guy you knew way back when – but you don't remember these things actually happening?" Caroline asked. The two were arranging the salad at some barbeque Damon had miraculously made happen to study Mason, the possible werewolf. Jenna was out back with Alaric and the food whilst Elena was on the front porch and Damon was talking to Mason nearby. The former had been totally overprotective since the last dream she'd had and, whilst she appreciated it, she felt the need to talk to a girl about it. Her newfound friendship with Caroline provided the ultimate excuse.

"Yes, I am," she replied, chopping some more tomatoes whilst trying to keep her fringe from her eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail for once and still made it a considerable way down her back, which was covered with a simple white tank top. Her legs were exposed in some black denim shorts and she had cute little red flats on her feet. Her rose shaped silver necklace with the blue stone dead centre hung in the hollow of her throat.

"That's totally weird. Who is this guy, anyway?" the blonde asked as she poured salad cream liberally onto the lettuce leaves already in the bowl. Lissa stared at the tomatoes on her chopping board for a long moment.

"I met him before I was changed – 1492. From what I recall, I fell completely head over heels in love with him then some things happened and I ran away with my sister. The thing is, it doesn't add up. I don't remember reasons for being in love with him – but the feeling is far too strong for it to be based just on a couple of interactions. It's so confusing," she complained, tipping the tomatoes into the large bowl and moving on to the cucumber whilst Caroline shredded more lettuce. It felt good to talk to someone like Caroline because she felt judged from Damon. Either that, or he just had this massive concern for her, which grew annoying after a while.

"Maybe he compelled you and these dreams are memories," Caroline suggested, tossing her lettuce in. Lissa shrugged, adding her cucumber. The salad was done but they didn't move from their spot at the kitchen island.

"But why would I only be getting them back now? You know from experience that compulsion wears off as soon as you're in transition. I just don't understand."

She picked up the bowl of salad and walked with Caroline to the table where they arranged things. The blonde gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Just hang tight. I'm sure something will explain it all." Lissa gave her a grateful look, sitting down to arrange the knives and forks. "So, tell me about your sister." This caused Lissa to swallow nervously. She'd avoided that topic for as long as possible around Caroline, given just who her sister was. But she figured it would be best to get it out of the way and for Caroline to hate her sooner. Maybe she'd get over it quicker that way.

"You already know her – she kind of killed you," she admitted sheepishly, folding napkins with extreme precision to avoid Caroline's probing gaze. The new vampire didn't make a sound as she confessed her secret but, when she looked up, it was not to a look of hatred but of dismissal.

"What're you so worried about? You didn't smother me with a pillow," she laughed and Lissa relaxed, glad that Caroline wasn't mad at her. In fact, the blonde seemed quite calm about the whole thing. It was eerie but she decided not to push her luck.

"Yeah, so my sister is a psychopath," she said lightly before cocking her head to the side and eavesdropping on Elena leaving a message on Stefan's phone. Curious, that he wasn't here. Lissa looked at Caroline and jerked her head towards the door. "You should go talk to Elena."

"Oh yeah, I should," she agreed before standing up. Lissa stopped her though and held out a bowl of chips. Getting the message, Caroline beamed and left to talk to Elena whilst Lissa finished off her napkin folding and thinking.

"_I do love you, Elisaveta. More than anything."_

Lissa closed her eyes, trying to shut out the memories. What was happening? And why was it happening to her?

"_I love you too, Elijah – always."_

Were the dreams real? Was she going to be driven to total insanity by these imaginings, never knowing whether they were from her subconscious or her repressed memory? Was it compulsion, like Caroline had suggested? How was that even possible? It wore off after becoming a vampire. Surely Elijah's Original status wouldn't affect that?

"Earth to Lissa!" Jenna's voice called. The vampire looked up from her unmoving hands to find that Damon, Mason, Jenna and Alaric were all staring at her. She laughed off her strange behaviour effortlessly.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," she said flippantly and everyone relaxed whilst Alaric went to get Elena and Caroline. Damon looked at her significantly, knowing full well what was going on in her head. Lissa ignored him and went straight for the sausages Alaric had cooked to absolute perfection. She would just try and be normal for a day, just one day.

XXX

Stefan POV

"You knew that they were gonna burn vampires in the church," he accused, disgusted at her actions. Katherine was in front of him in a rickety chair, chained down to prevent escape and loaded with vervain. She looked completely unbothered by his accusations.

"I practically lit the match," she said easily, like it was no big deal. Stefan leant heavily on his knees, staring at her with hate.

"They were your friends . . . they were your family and you just sold them out." He was thinking specifically of Lissa as he spoke, still in the dark about how she could possibly have done that to her own sister. She didn't know about the tomb below the church, so Katherine had sent her sister to fiery death. It suddenly occurred to Stefan that Lissa's bad reaction to the flames from Founders' Day was related to her past with fire.

"Without blinking," Katherine replied uncaringly. Stefan felt sick, imagining Lissa trying to escape the flames, coughing and spluttering as she attempted to get into the tomb.

"What did George get in return for giving you your freedom?" he demanded. A deal was a deal and Katherine was only explaining how she won out of everyone she incarcerated.

"Something he wanted desperately," she scoffed, shifting in discomfort. The vervain would have worn off significantly but there was no comfort in being chained to an old chair in a basement whilst under interrogation.

"So you sent twenty six of your friends, not to mention Lissa, to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something, what was it?" he asked, wondering if it was all worth it. Would Lissa know the same things that Katherine did? Would she be willing to talk about them if she did?

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far, far away. As did Lissa's," she told him after sighing.

He looked at her contemplatively. He knew Lissa's past was dark, she'd told him herself, but he had no clue what it was. He did know she'd been on the run but, once again, had no clue why. Katherine sighed in aggravation. "My dear sister doesn't even know the whole thing."

Stefan looked at his victim, curious as to just what she was talking about. Why wouldn't Lissa know everything – hadn't she been there?

"What-?"

"This isn't about my baby sister, Stefan and you know it." And that was the end of that curiosity.

Lissa POV

Somehow, she had been talked into walking with Elena to the Boarding House after Caroline's car had broken down. The blonde was acting strangely but Lissa put it off to vampire behaviour and continued walking with Elena.

"So, how are you dealing?" she asked, attempting to break the suffocating silence. Elena sighed, shrugging before she turned to walk up the large driveway.

"Katherine has barely been here but she's already destroyed Caroline's life and she's getting to me in every way. What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked helplessly. Lissa huffed and nudged Elena playfully. Internally, she was thinking about just how long the Salvatore driveway was. It always seemed shorter at vampire speed but it wasn't exactly an option with Elena around.

"I would love to say she'll go away and everything will be hunky dory, but I'd be lying. I grew up with her and I know just what she's like. Be thankful she's barely been around – and she hasn't tried to burn you alive yet," she only half-joked. Elena looked horrified when the words left her mouth but Lissa pretended her past didn't affect her, that it was nothing to worry about. In truth, her sister scared her, as did her previous actions. Would Lissa end up locked away for another century and a half once more?

"Hello?" Elena called out as they entered the house. Lissa slammed the door carelessly behind her, bitterness covering her face as she thought about her past. Elena walked forward, looking around whilst Lissa sped over to the mini-bar that Damon had helpfully set up to the far right of the room. He had them everywhere and, while she normally frowned on it, it was extremely helpful with her current emotions. She barely paid any attention to Elena, content to just stay where she was. Elena had gotten what she wanted, she was at the house, so Lissa saw her job as done.

"You must be Elena." The tumbler in Lissa's normally firm grip slipped through her fingers, shattering on the ground and destroying the silence. Her eyes moved up from the decanter of scotch to see Elena standing barely in the room and Katerina standing on the step, barely five feet from her. Her hair was still in the elaborate curls Lissa remembered well and she was dressed more daringly than Elena was. She was also staring right at Lissa.

Words failed her. Of all the scenarios Lissa had imagined in her head about her seeing Katerina again in the flesh, complete silence had not been one of them. She could feel herself trembling and her jaw was half open but she couldn't make herself fix it. Katerina was much more composed but Lissa was horrified and shocked to see that her big sister had a look of regret on her face. Of course, Elena wouldn't be able to spot it but it was clear as day to Lissa – she was her sister after all.

"How is this possible?" Elena gasped. "How do we look exactly alike?"

The words broke Katerina's gaze on Lissa, who shakily stumbled backwards. She felt the glass pierce the thin soles of her shoes, some even breaking skin but she didn't care. Tears of pain filled her eyes and spilled over effortlessly, not caring if Lissa wanted to remain strong until Katerina left. She tried focusing on Elena. The teenager seemed completely unprepared, despite warnings and a picture, for the resemblance between herself and Katerina. It was a strange sight to see; both girls in front of each other. Aside from clothing, hairstyle and, perhaps, posture, the two were completely identical.

Katerina walked forward, stopping right before Elena to peer curiously at her. Lissa supposed her sister was also intrigued by Elena.

"You're asking all the wrong questions." Lissa swallowed thickly as Katerina removed her attention from Elena and focused back on Lissa. She only managed to take a step towards her before Stefan's voice rang out.

"Elena!"

Katerina disappeared.

Katherine POV

The desperation rolling off of Caroline Forbes was nauseating. After kindly reminding the vampire that she'd helped create that she would kill her with a simple stake to the heart, she turned to abandon her. The day still had time left, so there was more spying to be done. Besides, Katherine hadn't visited Damon yet.

"Wait!" Caroline called out and, despite desperately wanting to rip the annoying girl's head off, Katherine calmly revolved to look at her again. The blonde still looked frightened, as she should, but also like she wanted an answer to something. Katherine was curious against her own will.

"What? I have more important things to do," she snapped, urging the brat to continue. Caroline took a deep breath, tangling her fingers together and Katherine rolled her eyes. Despite her threats, Caroline was a necessary tool at her disposal – there were no more friends to turn to both appease Klaus and provide eyes and ears on Stefan and Elena.

"Lissa." The name caused a sick feeling to arise in Katherine's stomach but she quickly pushed it back down. It seemed that Caroline knew just who Katherine was related to – something that prompted Katherine to realise her baby sister was hanging out with the gang of misfits. After seeing her earlier, it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"What about her?" she demanded. Whilst she had tricked her sister and almost caused her death, Katherine remained worried about her. Contrary to popular belief and what she'd told Stefan, she had known about the tomb underneath the church – known her sister would be safe. That gave her the right to worry about her, especially seeing as she was less safe in the outside world.

"We were talking . . . earlier. She said something about dreams she's been having. She's really upset about them and they're confusing her and I thought, maybe, you'd know what they meant."

Katherine looked at Caroline, detecting worry in her also. She had been informed of Lissa helping out the new vampire but apparently they were closer than she anticipated. That wasn't the problem though. What dreams could Lissa possibly be having?

"What are they about?" she asked sharply, taking an involuntary step forward. Caroline flinched but looked more relaxed when it became obvious that Katherine wasn't going to attack her.

"She said something about a guy. She feels familiar but doesn't know if they're memories or just stupid dreams. I suggested compulsion but that wears off when in transition. Lissa didn't give me a name though."

Katherine didn't need to know the name. Her entire figure went rigid as she thought back to 1492. She only caught glimpses of her sister with the Lord Elijah but the glimpses were enough – they were completely smitten with one another. Then, when they became vampires, it seemed like Lissa wasn't as broken as she should have been. On only two occasions had Katherine spoken about Elijah to her sister after they were turned, within the first couple of months of the change, and they were enough to realise that Lissa couldn't recall all her meetings with the Lord. Yet, she still seemed to feel heavily for him.

Over the centuries, Katherine learned all about the Originals – and how they could make their compulsion last through transition, if they wanted. Apparently Elijah had anticipated something of the sort, or had just hoped she would live through the ordeal, for he made sure that Elisaveta Petrova had no idea why she was so in love with someone that, to her, she had hardly known. It seemed that, after five hundred years, the compulsion was wearing off.

"Don't mention it to her again and if she brings it up, play along. Do not mention compulsion or any other theories, do you understand?" Katherine ordered and Caroline nodded. Still almost completely lost in memories, Katherine finally left her puppet behind in the ladies' room and flashed outside to wait for Damon to emerge. What would happen when Lissa finally realised she wasn't dreaming?

**There you have it! Finally, a major clue from the all-knowing Katherine. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll see you all soon :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been a while, university remains hectic. Anyway, thank you for the love, it keeps me going! Been inspired for the last couple of days – lucky you!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

So many things had gone wrong and Lissa hated them all. Katerina was back and searching for a moonstone that Lissa felt was awfully familiar – she assumed it was something to do with Klaus. Katerina had never gone into details about the ritual that would end her life but the moonstone felt familiar – like all her dreams.

The next thing was that Damon had not only killed Katerina's latest conquest, Mason Lockwood, but provoked her enough to compel Elena's Aunt Jenna to stab herself. Lissa knew that was only the first step in one of multiple master plans that her big sister would have and she dreaded what would happen next.

Of course, Jenna's 'accident' led to Elena truly ending her relationship with Stefan because she was terrified of losing more people she loved. Lissa hated caving under the pressure that was Katerina but she also knew, without a doubt, that she would stay true to her promise. If Elena and Stefan had continued their relationship, many more people would have suffered and it wasn't fair.

"This whole thing sucks," she grumbled as she sifted through a rack of dresses. She was with Caroline in one of the fanciest stores that Mystic Falls had to offer and, armed with Damon's credit card, Lissa was set on finding the perfect dress for the Masquerade Ball – which was one of her favourite types of parties. Elena wasn't going and she wasn't aware that they were all going either – but it would remain that way. And Lissa had been lied to as well. Damon had told her the ball was the opportunity to question Katerina – but they were going to try and kill her. Lissa remained unsure how to handle that.

"It'll get better. Besides, things could be worse," Caroline said cheerfully, dismissing an emerald green dress. She was incredibly comfortable for someone who had come to Lissa in floods of tears after compelling her mother to forget all about Caroline being a vampire. Still, Lissa admired her fervour and tried to mimic it.

Sighing, she moved on from the red and blue dresses she'd been contemplating and mulled over a yellow one. With her skin tone, she believed she could pull it off but it was a bit simple.

"Yes, it could be worse. My sister could have locked me in a tomb. Or wait! She could have severely injured Jenna or used you to spy on us all or terrorised Elena!" she cried sarcastically but successfully avoided gaining too much attention from other shoppers. Caroline looked at her with wide eyes, shushing her subtly. Lissa just shrugged and put the yellow dress back.

"What do you think of this?" Care asked in an obvious yet not unappreciated attempt at distracting Lissa. She took the bait and eyed the red dress her friend was holding. It was in a wrap-around style with one shoulder and looked like it would come to about mid thigh. There was a square of glittering crystals on the right side, looking like it held the whole dress together. Lissa nodded in approval.

"That's the one," she replied and Caroline beamed, going to try it on. Whilst Lissa waited, she continued searching and tried not to get lost in her dangerous, troublesome thoughts. Like before, her dreams had dwindled to mere flashes and glimpses of faces, locations and objects. But, like last time, she suspected they would solidify into one memory soon enough.

"Ta-da!" Caroline called dramatically, exiting the dressing room. She was barefoot but the dress fit her like a glove and it would look great once she was all done up. Lissa smiled in approval and that was all the blonde needed to bounce back behind the silky curtain.

"So, how is my sister treating you these days?" Lissa asked, perusing through a multitude of pink dresses but disregarding them all in favour of a more flattering colour. Caroline sighed from within the changing room as Lissa grimaced at a hideous black dress with lace and frills.

"Aside from the message about the Masquerade Ball, I haven't seen her. I must have scared her off," Care joked and Lissa laughed, imagining her sister being scared of someone or something other than Klaus. Maybe Elijah counted. "You know, I think she really cares about you."

Lissa's head snapped up to see Caroline standing right next to her, clutching the dress. The new vampire seemed content with her observation but Lissa was shocked silent. Why on Earth would she bring that up? Lissa didn't need Katerina to care about her. Some place in her argued that, if she didn't need Katerina to care, she wouldn't be so mad at her. The whole thing was just messy.

"Let's not go there. I need a dress for this thing." And they left it there. Caroline knew Lissa was sensitive on the subject, so let it go easily, and Lissa refused to think anymore on her conniving sibling.

XXX

"Lissa Pierce, if you don't get a move on, I swear I will – whoa," Damon said as he entered the room, freezing in his tracks and making Lissa smirk as she turned away from applying her eyeliner and looked in the full length mirror. After much time and searching, Caroline had finally found the perfect dress for her.

The bodice was like a corset (though not as constricting), pure white with light golden detailing, almost invisible unless the light hit it just right and fell into a V shape at the bottom. The skirt was made of tasteful feathers with tiny little golden jewels appearing randomly throughout. Her shoes were plain golden platforms, nothing too special because the dress was the shining star.

Her hair was in stark contrast to the dress with its pitch black colour and she had decided to carefully styled curls instead of her natural waves and she put it in a half-up and half-down do. Her make-up was also relatively simple, with a thin line of eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss.

"I should say the same about you, Mr Salvatore," she complimented. He looked so dark and alluring in his simple yet suave black and white suit. The pure white of the shirt stood out against the pure black of the rest and his hair fell just right above his pretty blue eyes and around his pale, structured face.

"I brought you something," he claimed, holding out his hand. A thick, gold cuff in the shape of two winding snakes hung from his index finger, with diamonds for eyes. She beamed at his thoughtfulness and let him put it on her waiting wrist.

"Thank you, Damon." She took a deep breath before saying what she needed to. "Damon, I know what you're planning." His eyes flashed as he was called out on his lie and she looked back solidly, waiting for a response that told her he hadn't gone behind her back, that he wasn't planning on killing her sister and he hadn't lied flat out.

"Her time is up, Lissa. Katherine needs to die," he said blankly and her eyes widened. She'd known the plans but hearing it out loud was like a stab to the gut. For over three hundred years she had run with her sister, preventing Klaus from catching up and killing her and Damon wanted to end that.

"I don't like her, that much is obvious but-."

"But nothing, Lissa! She sent you into a church to be burned to death! She's the reason you desiccated painfully and slowly for a hundred and forty five years and you STILL don't want her dead? What is wrong with you, Liss!?" he demanded loudly, furious at her. She held back tears, feeling hurt by his accusations.

"I've spent pretty much my whole life making sure she stays alive, Damon. I don't want her dead, I want her to suffer. I just . . . I can't . . ." She let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees in despair. The tears never fell and Damon's arms were quickly around her, attempting to soothe away whatever it was she was feeling.

"Katherine is the reason you're like this, Liss. Please just let us try."

She didn't know what it was – a moment of weakness, realisation or pure hatred – but she let Damon's words consume her and change her. Some part of her – the part that really, truly loathed her sister and everything she'd done – was sparked by the plea and Lissa fell victim to it. It was save Katerina or risk killing many innocent humans. Lissa's enhanced emotions gave her an affinity to them, a sympathy and protection she couldn't ignore and, with that, she caved.

"OK."

XXX

Lissa lurked around the party, fighting her guilt at the decision she'd come to. But it was her sister, who was vile, cruel and had killed hundreds of people, or it was Elena's friends, Elena's family and probably a good chunk of the partygoers. Lissa was a vampire but she wasn't evil.

Her mask, plain gold with sparkly bits, hid half of her face as she gazed around, making sure no one noticed the various suspicious acts occurring. Already, a girl was dead by Katerina's hand but she believed her sister was trapped in an upstairs room, ready to die.

Her feet led her through the many guests, all dressed differently yet melding together as innocent bystanders in a vampire fight. She ignored the growing sense of doom in her chest and continued to walk aimlessly. Shock coloured her expression as she came across Jeremy and Elena – because Elena wasn't meant to be there and because she was bleeding heavily.

"Oh, my God, are you OK?" she cried worriedly, blurring over to sit next to the injured girl. The smell of blood had little effect on her as she learned to control herself over the centuries. Granted, it had been hard upon her release from the tomb but it was a learned behaviour – it came back with time.

"She's linked to Katherine. Anything that happens to her, happens to Elena," Jeremy explained, looking sick as he applied pressure to his sister's shoulder. Lissa hissed savagely, realising Katerina had a witch on her side and, by the looks of Elena, it was a pretty powerful witch.

Bonnie was the next to appear and she looked a lot calmer than she should have, given the situation they were all in. Lissa just focused on Elena because it was easier than thinking about what Damon was doing to her sister.

"Damon texted me, saying you won't answer your phone," Bonnie informed her, looking concerned. Lissa patted herself down and almost moaned. Of all times, she had chosen to forget her phone at the most important party she'd ever been to.

"Yeah, I forgot it. What does he want?" she asked with a grimace.

"He wants you to meet him . . . at the tomb," Bonnie answered hesitantly and Lissa tilted her head. Why would he want to meet her there? She just sighed, smiled at Elena comfortingly and took off for the place she'd renamed Hell. Damon wasn't outside. So, shaking with fear, Lissa put on foot in front of the other and descended the stairs to the place that haunted her unconscious mind when dreams of Elijah were elsewhere.

"Finally," Damon grumbled as she peered cautiously in. He rolled his eyes and dragged her closer and her wide, chocolate eyes landed on the entrance to the tomb. Not seeing anything, she began struggling.

"Damon, get off!" she called fearfully, ripping her arm free. Damon appeared in front of her fleeing figure and held up his hands in surrender. She calmed down, realising he wasn't about to trap her and cursing herself for thinking it in the first place. He was her best friend, she trusted him and she remembered that after her freak out – better late than never.

"Take a closer look," he suggested, gesturing to the tomb's entrance. Suspicious but intrigued, Lissa turned back around and moved closer, staring in. It was then that the cowering, awake form of Katerina caught her eye and she swore at the relief that rose within her. She knew she shouldn't be happy but there was always a part of her that loved Katerina and that was the part that was relieved. She let a smirk twist her lips to hide the relief and brought forward the part that was gleeful at her sister's capture.

"Well, well, well," she said mockingly, catching the look of disdain on Katerina's face. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Katerina?" she asked rhetorically, swearing out of character. She had gotten her wish – Katerina would suffer but not die.

"Please, Lissa, you can't do this."

"Save it. You did this to me and now it's your turn."

Damon moved past her and gripped the heavy door of the tomb. Katerina turned her pleas to him instead.

"Damon, don't. Damon, please! You need me, Elena's in danger."

Lissa sighed as Damon froze. Elena was finally safe after Katerina's games and tricks wore her out – she wasn't in any kind of danger.

"No. You're lying. You're always lying," Damon muttered in a disappointed tone, pushing the door closed a few more inches.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? She's the doppelganger, she needs to be protected."

"Then I'll protect her, while you rot in Hell."

And he almost fully closed the door but Katerina's cries broke through.

"Lissa! Please remember, you know what this means! Remember!" she screamed and Lissa halted, as did Damon. Did Katerina know about her dreams? What did she mean by 'remember'? She shared a look with Damon before peeking through the gap that was left. Katerina was pressed desperately against it, as though pressing hard enough would help her break through and get her message across. Lissa hadn't seen her sister so helpless since 1492.

"What do you mean?" she questioned slowly. Damon grudgingly opened the door a bit more so that they could see each other clearer and the conversation wasn't as awkward. Katerina looked pleadingly at her sister.

"Caroline . . . she told me about your dreams. They're real, they're all real. They all happened, five hundred years ago when you were in love with him." Lissa's eyes went wide and she began shaking again, in horror instead of fear.

"But . . . why? Why don't I remember properly?" she gasped, moving closer against her will. Katerina should have looked satisfied that she was being heard but she didn't – she just looked grateful and protective. It made Lissa wonder just what Katerina's motives were.

"You don't remember . . . because he compelled you. He compelled you to forget: about him, about your interactions and about the ritual that he informed you of when he trusted you." Lissa looked at her in disbelief. Katerina was a well practiced liar but she detected no sense of deception in her at that moment.

"How can he compel me? Vampires can't compel other vampires," she asked pleadingly and Katerina sighed.

"He compelled you as a human but he could have compelled you as a vampire too. When we were running, that was when I realised he'd done something to you because you were so confused about vampires. He's an Original, he can make it stick. The dreams you've been having, they're your memories coming back because it must finally be wearing off."

"So, I knew everything that you know now? About the ritual that you were going to be sacrificed in? But why are my feelings so strong? Why do I feel this way if I don't remember our time properly?" she demanded in a cracked voice. The tears were coming, she could feel them but Damon's reassuring hand on her shoulder stopped them and she breathed deeply. He was always there for her, always helped her regain herself.

"I don't know. But, if I had to guess, I'd say he couldn't bear the thought of you forgetting what you felt for him. You never understood it . . . but I did, eventually. But even though Elijah told you about the ritual, he never told you about my part. That I know is fact." Katerina, in a rare show of emotion, sounded compassionate and worried about and for Lissa. And Lissa believed it was genuine.

"Alright, story time is over. Goodbye Katherine," Damon said and pushed the door over. Katerina didn't fight anymore and just looked at Lissa with wide eyes. She was concerned for her but knew Lissa had gotten the message: protect Elena because, although she didn't remember why she was so important, she knew Elena was a key element of something. So Lissa looked back with silent promise and the last thing she saw before Damon fully shut the door were Katerina's tear filled eyes.

"They're real," she said quietly.

"Are you OK? Yeah, no you're not. Let's go home, you're a mess." She nodded absently and let him guide her from the tomb because her vision had gone blurry. The dreams were not a figment of imagination, they were real memories reappearing. Apparently, even though Originals could make compulsion last through transition, it wore off eventually. And with that came her memories coming back in pieces. She wondered when Elijah had erased her memory, when he had seen fit to rid her of their time together and why he had done it at all. Did it mean protection for her? She couldn't imagine how, given that Klaus wasn't after her.

Then she started thinking about Klaus and how she couldn't really remember much about him either, only what Katerina had told her over the years. The whole thing was damaging to her feelings – why did she trust so easily? The man she was apparently in love with for good reason had erased almost all memories of their time together from her mind, her sister had locked her in a tomb for a century and half and her best friend had believed she'd betrayed Katerina for that time.

Then she stopped. No, she would continue to trust those she saw fit because, at the end of the day, things looked up. Her best friend learned the truth and stuck with her through thick and thin and her sister showed a little remorse by telling her about the compulsion. Elijah would have to wait. She would find him soon enough.

**I hope it hasn't been so long you've lost faith. Anyway, let me know what you think and I will update as soon as possible! Love Bianca :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**LOOK! It's what you've all been waiting for! It's probably very anti-climactic in comparison to what some of you were expected but STILL! Thank you again for the reviews, favourites and follows – every single one is appreciated and you guys are blowing me away!**

**PS – I took artistic license with the compulsion, by the way.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

"_What is it, Elijah? You're scaring me," Elisaveta questioned worriedly, a frown creasing her forehead as Elijah sat them both on the bench they'd first spoken on. Elisaveta rearranged her pale green dress to accommodate her positioning and gazed at Elijah questioningly as he seated himself next to her. The day was mild and it was late afternoon, meaning they were all alone in the grounds as people got ready for dinner. _

"_We should talk, Elisaveta," Elijah replied softly. Instead of appeasing her concerns, the words elevated them and she knew her emotions were written straight across her face. Even if they hadn't been, she knew that Elijah would be able to read her clearly – he was so good at that. So she just stared at him expectedly, shaking a bit. _

"_Please say something," she begged after too long a silence and Elijah avoiding her eyes. Her lover, one she adored and loved more than she had ever imagined being able to feel for someone, finally looked her directly in the eye and her breath stuttered at the sight of pain in the depths. Suddenly, she felt insecure. Up until that point, they'd been together whenever possible but Elijah's expression told her that something was about to change._

"_The time has come for us to stop what we are doing. It can continue no longer." His voice was steady and cold and Elisaveta could detect no false note within it. She attempted to reign in her feelings but the hurt was as obvious as it was painful._

"_W-why?" she stammered but received no answers. She jumped to her own conclusions and let him know about it. "It's Niklaus, isn't it? You fear he will use me against you, am I correct?"_

_All she received was a nod._

"_N-n-no! Please don't let him do this to us, Elijah! I don't want him to win!" she cried, latching her fingers into his tunic in desperation so pure that even Elijah's composure broke. Klaus could not win their fight, he could not take Elijah away from her. Despite how Klaus had been with her, Elijah still feared him._

"_I do not fear he will use you against me – I know he will – and I do not wish for you to die because of me," Elijah said calmly – too calmly. Elisaveta kept her hands attached to his tunic but his much older, stronger ones easily removed hers. Yet he did not let go of her but clutched her firmly._

"_Elijah, do not do this, I beg of you. I cannot bear even the thought of us parting!" She was nearing hysteria but she couldn't stop. Tears fell and sobs erupted but still she did not stop begging. Elijah eventually halted her._

"_Sweetheart, I will not endanger your life," he said firmly but the endearment was tainted by the stiffness of his demeanour. His hold on her hands tightened as he drew her closer, his eyes boring into hers. Her mind flashed back to when he told her of compulsion and she began struggling, fresh tears spilling over her cheeks as she fought._

"_No, please, Elijah! I will run, flee if you order me to do so but please do not make me forget! Please!" she sobbed, fighting fruitlessly. Elijah encased both of her hands in one of his then gripped her jaw firmly. His eyes dilated._

"_You will forget our interactions, all but small conversations of simple polite interest and that we were ever in love. You will not remember anything about the ritual or me being a vampire. We were never more than civil to each other. Do you understand?"_

"_I understand," she whispered blankly._

"_You will continue to forget, should you ever become a vampire and this compulsion will continue." He hesitated but Elisaveta, under the thrall of the compulsion, did not notice. "You will not forget your feelings for me, just the reasoning . . . I never loved you but you loved me." The compulsion meant Elisaveta could not see the truly heartbroken expression on Elijah's normally composed face. She nodded like a puppet in response._

_He was gone before she was fully aware._

Lissa snapped her eyes open, not jerking like she usually did upon awaking from her apparent memories. Damon thought she had a screw loose in believing Katerina but understood her logic. Besides, Lissa's instincts told her she wasn't lying.

"Morning sunshine," Damon greeted as he walked into the room. He stretched before looking at her and the smirk fell from his face. "What happened?" he demanded, blurring over to her side and wiping tears she had probably shed in her sleep. A quick glance confirmed that – her pillow was wet.

"I remember, Damon. I remember the day that he compelled me," she whispered, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. His eyes flashed like they did when he was angry and he hugged her close anyway.

"Why are you just remembering now? It doesn't make any sense," he growled, pulling away from her to run a hand through his hair in a demonstration of annoyance. She shrugged in response and got up, heading over to the glass of water Damon had brought up. Silence dominated as she poured a little vervain into the glass.

Bracing herself, Lissa sipped the water and coughed at the bitter burn that she still wasn't quite used to. Once she'd choked it down, she froze and stared at the glass in her hand with realisation.

"Damon?" she asked slowly without turning around.

"What?" he snapped, still aggravated with being unable to figure out why she was remembering. She turned around to stare at him and he looked back, confused as to why she looked like she'd had an epiphany.

"How long have I been drinking this?" she questioned and he frowned in thought. She waited patiently, already knowing the answer. It took a minute but he got there.

"Around Isobel's return to town," he answered casually, obviously not seeing the connection. She sighed and handed him the glass for his share, waiting for him to finish gagging.

"And when did I start dreaming these memories?" she prompted and he shrugged.

"Around the same time." She almost smacked him out of irritation.

"Damon! 'The compulsion will continue' – that's what he said to me. For five hundred years, not that it mattered in the tomb, I was under compulsion. Vervain stops compulsion – or prevents it! Don't you see?"

Something finally seemed to click in Damon's head.

"So, by saying 'the compulsion will continue', your ex flame actually enabled you to regain your memories? You found the perfect loophole." A gleeful smirk was forming on his face and, in response, Lissa beamed.

"Exactly. The vervain prevented the compulsion from continuing!" she cried excitedly, jumping on the bed with unconcealed euphoria. Damon was more reserved but she could see the emotion in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this – but thank God you can think like your sister," he replied and she hugged him before literally dancing into her bathroom. There was a relief that came to finally knowing some answers.

"You should go and tell Stefan. I'll meet up with you guys later," she called over her shoulder. Damon didn't answer but she knew he heard. Seconds later, her bedroom door shut with a snap.

XXX

"Elena has been kidnapped?" Lissa hissed into her phone, speeding down the road at vampire speed. She hadn't yet mastered driving so had to be a pedestrian for a while. The girl in question hadn't made it home from the horrific masquerade ball and no one could figure out what had happened to her.

"It looks like. Stefan and I could really use your help." She doubted Damon was telling the truth about needing her but she appreciated him attempting to distract her from the insanity that was her subconscious mind.

"Right, I'll meet you at the school."

XXX

Lissa sat in the back of Damon's small yet smooth car and watched as scenery zoomed by. They didn't have to worry about cops with their heightened senses and they could just compel themselves out of trouble if they did manage to get caught for speeding. Damon was the one breaking the limit by at least thirty miles per hour and Stefan was sitting in the passenger's seat having just started speaking.

"Who do you think took her?" he asked airily. They had been going in uncomfortable silence for what felt like a week and Stefan's question had thankfully broken it after a conversation about weapons. Alaric was seriously prepared for someone Lissa had thought was a rookie vampire hunter.

"I don't know. Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone . . . maybe they got the wrong girl." Stefan turned to look at Lissa after Damon's out loud musing and she winced at the thought of her past – the running she'd been dragged into because she was fiercely loyal to her sister. She had avoided telling them the name of the focus of her memories for the very reason that Stefan was looking at her.

Damon's question had her wondering about her own fate. Katerina would surely be tortured for a long time before greeting death but what about Lissa? Would she be killed? Would she be tortured then killed? Would she be forced to be a slave? There were too many options to consider and each and every one scared her.

"Lissa?" Stefan asked, breaking her concentration and she silently thanked him for it.

"Hm?"

"Do you know who it is? Of course you do. Could they have taken Elena?"

She instantly shook her head in denial, knowing that Klaus was not responsible for Elena's disappearance – especially if they thought she was Katerina. Lissa's sister was easily identifiable to their enemies because they knew just what they were looking for. Elena was far too vulnerable to pass for Katerina.

"Katherine and, by association, me, are running from someone. But they wouldn't have taken Elena."

In the rear-view mirror, she saw Damon getting ready to question her more but she gave him her best venomous look and he paid attention to the road. Stefan quickly distracted him anyway and Lissa fell into her own thoughts once more – fear plaguing the vast majority. Klaus would surely be furious with her for siding with Katerina . . . but what would Elijah feel?

After learning what she had from her returning memories, she had no idea what would happen if she ever saw her old lover again. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him after what had happened between them. Five hundred blissful years of just believing she was pointlessly in love had been blown to smithereens with a few dreams and she had no idea what to think anymore.

Elijah POV

Trevor was rightfully dead and Katerina's exact human double stood shaking nearby. Strangely, he had not known that Katerina had had a child and that was where the doppelganger in front of him had come from. Of course, most of him believed she had perished in the church fire of 1864 but Rosemarie's story and the rumours of the tomb vampires from underneath the church confirmed she had neither died nor even been trapped at all.

"Where is the moonstone?" he asked, compelling the girl once her vervain necklace had been removed.

"In the tomb under the church ruins." Ah, a secure location. No vampire could go in without being trapped or so he'd heard. It wasn't a theory he was willing to test.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." So Katerina was trapped in the tomb with the moonstone, set to desiccate. He could not resist just one more question, though he knew he shouldn't do it. There was a reason for his compulsion.

"And what do you know of Elisaveta?" he queried. If Katerina had never been burned and there was a magic tomb, he held hope for her younger sibling, whom he _knew_ had been inside that church on the night of the fire.

"She was trapped in the tomb. Damon saved her and she lives with him and Stefan in Mystic Falls." Rage that he barely contained shot through every cell in his body at the thought of Elisaveta desiccating slowly and painfully in the underground tomb – trapped with no release. He should have saved her . . . but how would he have explained that? And he should not have been keeping tabs on her in the first place – she was never meant to know about them. And she never would.

A noise distracted him and he realised they had company; company that would die.

Lissa POV

"Lissy, I think you should stay here." She rolled her eyes at the sound of her sister's nickname for her. Damon apparently didn't notice his slip and just looked at her seriously. She laughed a tad hysterically.

"Damon . . ." He looked at her and she sighed. "How about I give you a head start? I'll catch up and maybe you'll be done by the time I get there."

He looked placated and, after kissing her forehead, he followed after Stefan. Lissa huffed and sat on the blue hood of the car, idly picking her fingernails as she counted the seconds under her breath. They'd ended up in the literal middle of nowhere, with nothing but their house's location around for miles. Even if Elena managed to get out, she would find it hard to get help, especially if she didn't have her cell phone.

After reaching seven minutes and thirty two seconds, she took off quickly, easily finding the house. She carefully approached, almost silent, and listened in to what was occurring inside. It didn't seem like there was any kind of violence happening so she stayed outside.

"I want the girl on the count of three . . . or heads will roll." Aside from noticing that there would be violence very soon, Lissa swore she could recognise the voice but couldn't quite place it. Maybe, like her, they'd changed their accent so she couldn't recognise the person behind the voice. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends, they were just trying to help me out." Elena. Giving up on finding an alternate way into the house, Lissa slipped through the front door to see Elena at the top of the dingy staircase. All around, there was cracked paint and barely working lights to give some semblance of feeling to the neglected building. Elena was still wearing her clothes from the previous night and blood still soaked through. She was hugging herself protectively.

The man at the bottom of the staircase had short, floppy brown hair and was dressed impeccably in a suit that did not suit his surroundings, clutching a makeshift stake like a jousting pole. Why did she recognise him? He sped up the staircase, making Elena jump as he stopped right in front of her.

"What game are you playing with me?" Those soft, dangerous tones finally struck a gong in Lissa's head. Oh no. Oh God no.

It got worse when Elena threw one of Alaric's vervain grenades at the man and he cowered away, head turning in her direction. Their eyes met – his were wide and hers were terrified.

"Shit."

Sufficiently distracted from Elena, Elijah sped back down, halting directly in front of her. His hand rose to trace her cheekbone and she almost whimpered. Five hundred years on the run, living a lie and he had caught her completely by accident.

"Elisaveta." She hated to admit it, given what he'd done to her, but she had missed the way her name slid from his tongue. She felt completely paralysed and she knew her terror showed on her face. It was surging through her and she was sure her knees would give out when the paralysis wore off. Elijah's gaze never left hers and she unintentionally thought of the day he'd compelled her

"You compelled me," she whispered brokenly, shaking. He looked surprised as she uttered the words and she felt the need to be rescued. A shot went off no less than a second later and Elijah jolted slightly before whirling around angrily to face Stefan – who was toting a fierce gun she suspected belonged to Alaric. In a blur of events she struggled to follow, Elijah ended up staked to a door and Lissa remained frozen by the entrance.

"Hey, Liss, you in there?" Damon's voice penetrated her conscious and she moved only her eyes to look at him and his concerned expression. Realisation broke over his face like the sun appearing over the horizon as he registered the words she'd spoken to Elijah. "He was who you were running from . . . the guy in your dreams." Lissa couldn't bring herself to talk and Damon had to pick her up to move her because she was still pretty much frozen. Oh God, she was in trouble. And she was terrified.

Elijah POV

He felt his skin returning to its normal colour as the fake death wore off and soon yanked the large pole from his chest and let it clatter to the ground as he looked around the abandoned house. The doppelganger, her kidnapper and her rescuers were all long gone . . . Elisaveta was long gone.

Seeing her again was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. The fact that she had discovered his compulsion _was_ an unwelcome surprise and he could not fathom where she had learned such information. Katerina would not know as she had not been there . . . but maybe she had guessed and informed her sister of her theory. All the same, it didn't explain why Elisaveta was so sure. He knew she would be furious with Katerina for daring to imprison her and would not trust her word completely – so why was she so certain that he had compelled her?

He sighed, walking forward a few paces as her face came into his mind's eye. She was still as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her and it choked him to know she had spent one hundred and forty five years rotting underground. Vengeance directed at Katerina and the others that rescued Elena settled in his brain and he left the house, hoping to see his dear Elisaveta again.

But which betrayal rang truer: his or Katerina's?

**Elijah has finally arrived! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll see you all as soon as possible, ok? Love Bianca :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ok, so the first part of this was never the plan but then I had writer's block and it just sort of came out. Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, there were so many and I am SO thankful! Sorry for the constant point of view changes as well, it sort of came out like that too.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own Elisaveta Petrova/Lissa Pierce.**

"_I never could draw very well," Elisaveta said shyly as she stood awkwardly in the doorway of Klaus' art room. It was vast, probably one of the largest in the castle, and was home to many beautiful paintings, drawings and creations that she could hardly fathom. The Original in question looked up from where he was sketching on a large, stretched parchment. It had only been two days since Elijah had revealed the truth of what he was and various other things related to the subject but it felt like so long ago._

"_I was under the impression that Elijah was keeping a tight rein on you, Elisaveta," he replied smoothly, blue eyes staring at her questioningly. Like his brother, Klaus was not very expressive but, also like Elijah, she found she could see emotion in his eyes if she looked hard enough. And she found a hint of curiosity in the depths, one she felt only she could sate._

"_I apologise for the intrusion, Lord Niklaus. Both my sister and Elijah have other business to attend today and I found myself wandering the castle – and ended up here. I can leave, if you wish," she stammered nervously. After hearing Elijah's stories, she was regretting ever infiltrating his private room. Yet Klaus surprised her._

"_Let me see just how dreadful you believe you are," he ordered, gesturing to a blank sheet spread across a large, mahogany table. Shocked, she stared at him for several moments before realising his seriousness and entering the room. She swallowed, picking up the charcoal he had next to the parchment and gazed down at it._

"_What should I draw, my lord?" she asked shakily._

"_Whatever tickles your fancy, Elisaveta. I just wish to see." She assumed art was something that Klaus never joked about. Yet he managed to make her feel inferior with his detached tone and cool exterior. Elijah had once seemed to behave as such but never so deeply . . . and she got to see Elijah's caring side every single day to make up for it._

_So, she drew what she drew best – though still not well. Slowly, over a period of a half hour, an outline of the view from her room took form. Some parts were more detailed than others, given her time, but all in all it wasn't a dreadful effort. It was nowhere near the calibre of Klaus' art, however._

"_I see you have not lied. You cannot draw well." She felt wounded by his comment. He wasn't done though. "Yet, there is potential here. Just how long are your sister and Elijah occupied?" he asked and she gazed at him suspiciously._

"_With all due respect, Lord Klaus, just what is going on here?" He smirked at her daringly before rolling his eyes._

"_My dear Elisaveta, I am simply saving you from utter boredom. You wish to draw better and I am offering you a way for that to happen." He sounded completely innocent but Elijah had warned her away from his brother for a reason. Still, she craved to draw well and she was awfully bored by herself. Eventually, her selfish side won and she sat down to let Klaus teach her._

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said a voice, mostly with an English accent but with a hint of American to it. Lissa looked up slowly to see Rosemarie standing in her doorway and did a double take in pure surprise. The woman didn't look too friendly towards her but at least she wasn't homicidal. She'd changed her hair to a short, spiky style that was darker than it had been back when she met her in 1492. She was dressed stylishly and held a casual grace that was more relaxed than she'd ever seen it.

"Ah, you kidnapped Elena," she realised and Rose nodded. "You brought Elijah here," she added and Rose nodded again. Lissa felt sick as she recalled her dream but Rose didn't allow time for her to continue talking anyway.

"You never directly harmed me and that is the only reason you're alive right now. That, and the Salvatore brothers tell me you were compelled . . . by Elijah," Rose snapped and Lissa's eyes went wide. Well, that wasn't really comforting but at least she wasn't about to have a stake plunged into her heart.

"You understand loyalty, Rose. You stood by Trevor for five hundred years, despite him putting you in danger in the first place. You know why I stood by Katerina – she was my only family too," she defended quietly and Rose softened only slightly. She understood family and loyalty – and she would be a hypocrite if she judged Lissa based on those choices. With that, the two separated and Lissa got ready to head downstairs for an explanation for just why her creator was lingering around.

XXX

Lissa sat on the couch, shaking a bit. Rose, it turned out, had arrived in Mystic Falls to assist them with their rapidly growing list of problems and she knew her past was going to come up soon enough. Eventually, Elena entered the room along with Rose and the Salvatore's and they got comfortable as Rose began talking. Lissa didn't really pay attention until after Stefan responded to the possibility of Rose lying.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction . . . for all we know, he could be some kind of bedtime story."

"He's real! And you have met someone who's laid eyes on him – she's right next to you." All eyes settled on Lissa and she felt sick once more. Images of Klaus and Elijah assaulted her memory, particularly her dream of the previous night, and familiar tears of terror fell down her face. Damon instantly appeared at her side, shoving Stefan out of the way in the process. He took her into his arms gently as she sobbed.

"He's r-real. A-and he w-w-won't s-stop until he g-gets y-you," she stuttered through the torrents spilling over her cheeks and neck. Everyone who knew her knew that her emotions were more heightened than another vampire's because they'd been that way as a human but that moment made it feel like more of a weakness than ever. After all, there wasn't really a switch after two hundred years.

"I . . . have to go to school," Elena said and Lissa listened as she left, clutching Damon tightly.

Damon POV

He hadn't wanted to leave Lissa, especially so broken, but she convinced him with a pleading look. His main reasoning was that she was pretty much catatonic, so she wouldn't hurt herself by simply staring at the carpet. She was just so vulnerable that he felt guilty.

And, after the windows of the coffee shop he and Rose were visiting exploded from an unknown source, he really began regretting his decision.

"We're dead – we're all dead!" Rose sobbed from the backseat of her blacked out car. So Lissa had every right to be scared – terrified – of Klaus if Rose was worried. And Rose had never even met Klaus – Lissa had. What would he do to her? What had he already done?

Elena POV

"Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance: on your friends, your family, on anyone you've ever loved." Due to Lissa's deteriorating condition and being unable to form so much as one coherent sentence, Elena had to turn to Katherine for information. She just hadn't been expecting what she'd heard.

"Do not listen to her, OK?" Stefan demanded softly but Elena was more inclined to ask Katherine – she had no reason to lie, after all.

"Why not, Stefan? If you don't believe me, go ask dear Lissa. She was there too. There is nothing you can do to stop this. Unless, of course, you have this." Katherine held up the moonstone and Elena watched in shock, knowing Lissa's story would be very close, if not an exact replica of Katherine's. And that was why she believed Katherine above anyone else – because Katherine knew there was someone to confirm her story.

But that did not fill Elena with hope. It was her or her family and she already knew which one she'd choose.

Katherine POV

Darkness fell and she used the light Elena had brought her to read through her family history. After her came Elisaveta and then the line supposedly ended there – but she, Lissa and Elena knew better than that.

Lissa. As much as Katherine pretended not to care, the human emotions switch didn't exist in her anymore. It was all an act, all of it. But she knew that she was willing to sacrifice anyone if it meant she could survive – except Lissa. Her sister had ended up in that tomb because their relationship had been strained since Katherine forced her to turn and, frankly, the random mood swings became too much – it put them at risk of discovery anyway. Yet Katherine knew that was just a cover up – she put Lissa in there for her own protection. She would never have a chance to fix that mistake, just like she wouldn't ever fix her family's deaths.

Her fingers drifted lightly over the charcoal drawing of her mama, papa and youngest sister and tears she had repressed for centuries finally filled her eyes. Would Lissa ever forgive her?

"You know, I think you scared Elena." Katherine's head snapped around to see Lissa leaning awkwardly at the still open doorway of the tomb. She looked tired and her black hair was knotted from probably running her fingers through it. Katherine knew why. If Elena was asking questions about Klaus, then Lissa would be scared of being found. Add in her discovery of compulsion and random dreams and Lissa was messed up.

"That's not my problem," she answered, blinking away the tears. Whilst Lissa remained the only person alive to see Katherine vulnerable, she still didn't like it. She was the tough sister and it would stay that way. After the tears had dissipated, she closed her book and turned to Lissa properly. She still looked awkward.

"You look better than I thought you would." Katherine scoffed, lifting herself off the ground with the help of the wall.

"Elena fed me. Why are you here?" she demanded uncomfortably. Lissa sighed and shocked Katherine when she smacked her head against a wall with a loud crack.

"There's a reason why Elena was asking you all about Klaus." The dread in her tone filled Katherine with violently ill.

"Is he here? Lissa, you have to run if he is!" she exclaimed, uncaring of her sudden obvious concern. She was safe in the tomb but there was no way she would drag Lissa in again – nothing would make her safe.

"No . . . Klaus isn't here. Elijah is." And there it was. Elijah had finally returned after everything and Lissa was well informed of his compulsion. If it had been Klaus, Katherine suspected Lissa would have fallen into a fear induced coma or something equally as dramatic. Yet Katherine could see the effect his return was having; her pale skin and the memories soaking in her eyes. Before the compulsion, Lissa had always been hurt that Elijah had tried to kill Katherine but after she found out about the compulsion, Katherine could see that the betrayal ran deeper than just sisterly concern. Lissa's feelings were finally explained and it was obvious she didn't know how to handle them.

"When did you see him?" Katherine questioned cautiously. Betrayal was not something Elisaveta Petrova took lightly, so it was a sensitive to breach. Lissa's eyes met hers and the pain there almost cracked her. Almost.

"Elena was kidnapped by Rose." Ah, that explained how Elena had known about Trevor. "Elijah was the pick-up and I was on the rescue team." Simple sentences meant that Lissa was having trouble processing. Elijah's presence also explained Trevor's death – he, like Lissa, valued loyalty and detested betrayal.

"Did he hurt you?" The expression of pure bewilderment and agony had Katherine wanting to comfort her sister, but she couldn't.

"No. He just . . . he just stroked my cheek a-and said my name. I told him about the compulsion. Then Damon s-staked him." Lissa's voice was shaking with the tell-tale sign of pending tears and Katherine swallowed. She clearly thought that Elijah was truly dead but he wasn't. Elijah hadn't told her or she hadn't remembered and Katherine had never actually gotten round to telling Lissa that only one type of stake from a specific tree or a dagger dipped in ash from said tree could kill or subdue an Original. But it was in Lissa's best interests that she didn't know. Her fear and grief would pass easier if she thought she had really lost Elijah forever.

"I'm sorry, Lissy." Lissa's head whipped around and Katherine felt her own shock at having said the foreign words aloud. But she wouldn't take them back and she just stared at Lissa with unconcealed apology. A small yet genuine smile appeared and she felt worth it for once in her life – like her sister was a tiny step closer to forgiving her.

"Me too, Kitty. See you around." She choked on some tears before she vanished. Katherine sighed and slid back down the wall, alone once more. Lissa was definitely a weakness – but she didn't care.


End file.
